Five Years On
by GFJBR1982
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are graduating high school, when they are prompted back to Gravity Falls by a positive life changing event for Soos. However the group quickly finds themselves wrapped up in tension, trauma, romance, and excitement as an old adversary resurfaces unexpectedly. A "full circle" coming of age tale, with the thought that everyone deserves a chance to go home. Screenplay


**This will be the final update. It's amazing how you go back over stories and continually find small edits to make. For those of you that have read the script in its entirety, you'll know that the events of the story actually take place over the last few days of the past week here. So it felt appropriate to release it one final time. I feel that the Gravity Falls fandom is one of the most passionate I've seen, and this is coming from a major Star Wars nut. I'm sad every day that Alex Hirsch decided to end the series. I only hope that one day he'll decide to bring it back. In the mean time we can all continue the stories in our own way. I'm consistently amazed at how much talent and imagination there is from all you guys. As for this screenplay, it was a lot of fun to write and immerse myself in that world. I hope those of you who read this feel it continues the series in the same light. Once again thanks for reading and as always, TAKE BACK THE FALLS!**

Gravity Falls: Five Years On

Gravity Falls created by Alex Hirsch

Act 1 - Scene 1

Fade in:

30 million BCE – Give or take a millennia

Earth as it is seen from 50000 miles. But it is not quite as it appears today; familiar but different. Continents shifted. North and South America are not connected. A massive flying saucer moves into view, slowly making its way towards orbit. Now familiar looking cipher markings are on the hull. As the ship moves into orbit it begins making scans, as if looking for something. A bright beam of light, green with shimmering rainbow colors beams down to the planet below.

Dissolve to inside the ship

While the ship makes its scan, several aliens are manning stations on what appears to be the bridge. They begin talking in a language that sounds oddly like English.

NAVIGATION OFFICER

Captain, the probability drive has pulled out of 5th dimensional space.

CAPTAIN

I can see that. Where are we?

NAVIGATION OFFICER

We're in a system, on the arm of a spiral galaxy. Judging by the speed of rotation of the star and the gravitational wave readings of spatial expansion, this blue planet that we are now orbiting is 14.59999999999999999999 billion of its years from the beginning of the expansion of this particular universe.

The captain looks understandably annoyed by the officer's precision in date and location, and responds dryly.

CAPTAIN

Thank you lieutenant. Now why would the Probability Drive bring us to this backwater burg? What are the scans picking up?

OPERATIONS SPECIALIST

Sir the planet is mostly covered in water; 71%. Nitrogen, Oxygen, Argon, and trace amounts of other gases make up the atmosphere.

CAPTAIN

So there's Carbon based life.

OPERATIONS SPECIALIST

I'm not picking up any cities or technology. Massive life form readings though.

CAPTAIN

Helmsman, move us closer to the surface. Let's see if we can determine why in the heck we're here.

HELMSMAN

Ai sir.

OPERATIONS SPECIALIST

Sir, there is tremendous tectonic and volcanic activity on this planet. And its magnetic field is almost of the charts.

CAPTAIN

Noted lieutenant. Helm, bring us closer to that mountain range.

HELM

Ai sir.

Cut to outside the ship

As the ship flies over the Pacific Ocean toward the west coast of North America, it disappears into cloud cover.

Cut back to inside the ship

Visually move through the interior of the craft. The cipher markings are written everywhere, with technical jargon and silly graffiti like phrases.

Impulse Engine Coolant Shaft

I am Iron Man

Moe is their leader

Anti-gravity Power Cup-link

Do or do not. There is no try.

Biological Waste Recycling

Various features are prevalent as we wind through the interior. Sleeping quarters, armory, security system (with spherical droids with red triangle), anti-gravity engine nacelles (the massive columns that Ford and Dipper had slid down), an Intel processor core , and then the biological specimen wing.

Several strange alien species are sitting in various holding cells.

A reptilian looking animal with six legs, about the size of a Rottweiler. Suction cupped feet, to look as though it would climb up glassy walls. It has dark eyes, mushroom-like nose with a flat top, and a tongue that splits in four.

A large group of small mammals that look suspiciously like Tribbles.

A water based animal in a tank. Looks like an Eel with retractable spines on the sides and front. Eyes on the top and bottom of its skull. It shoots a small red dart-like projectile at another small fish creature in the tank with it. The dart hits the creature and turns it to a hard rubbery state as venom courses through its body.

A grey shape-shifter frozen in stasis.

Move past the specimen wing to the anti-gravity nacelles, the glowing cipher markings that are all along the columns begin to pulsate and flicker; slowly at first, then more rapidly.

Cut to the Bridge

The Operations Specialist continues to check scans and readings.

OPERATIONS SPECIALIST

Sir the planet's magnetic field and the ions in the atmosphere are putting tremendous strain on the engines.

CAPTAIN

What? We've never encountered an environment that poses any threat to our systems what so ever.

OPERATIONS SPECIALIST

Well there's something different going on here sir. This planet's systems form an incredibly unlikely state of dimensional being. The physical conditions have resulted in massive bio-diversity. And the planet's magnetic field, the proximity of its orbit, and pull on the space-time continuum have made it a hub of extra-dimensional activity.

Cut to the outside of the ship

The ship continues to fly through the clouds emerging at a break in the formations over what is now Oregon. The mountain range is heavily forested with rocky cliffs and peaks rising above. Way off in the distance, a flat cliff formation juts out of the forest. Massive thunder clouds surround the area as the ship keeps moving east. It moves back into cloud cover. Powerful lightning bolts begin to strike around the ship.

Cut to inside the ship on the bridge

The Helmsman begins to sound concerned.

HELM

Sir, my controls are malfunctioning. We need to move to a higher altitude.

The captain still sounds collected.

CAPTAIN

Do it.

The Helmsman presses his controls to raise altitude. As he does, a massive jolt rocks the ship.

OPERATIONS SPECIALIST

We've been struck by lightning! We have to move higher now!

Another jolt rocks the ship and the power cuts out for a brief moment.

CAPTAIN

Faster Helm.

HELM

Ai sir.

Cut to outside the ship

As it begins to climb, the ship is repeatedly struck by increasingly powerful bolts.

Cut to inside the ship.

CAPTAIN

What's our altitude?

OPERATIONS SPECIALIST

Not high enough!

Captain shows first sign of concern. Not quite panicked.

CAPTAIN

Faster Helm!

HELM

Ai Sir!

Cut to outside the ship

The ship climbs faster. As it moves toward the top of the clouds, a tremendous ionic force quickly builds below them near the base of the storm.

Cut to inside the ship

NAVIGATION OFFICER

Sir, we're almost out.

CAPTAIN

Good. Everyone be ready for a systems check when we clear the storm and re-establish orbit.

ALL OFFICERS AND HELM

Ai Sir!

Cut to outside the ship

From the base of the storm, a rare atmospheric phenomenon known as a Sprite, spider webs up the clouds with almost unimaginable force and power. Engulfing the ship, the Sprite flashes a blinding light and knocks out all the ship's systems. The ship immediately stops its accent and begins to fall toward the Earth.

Cut to inside the ship

OPERATIONS SPECIALIST

Sir, all systems are dead!

NAVIGATION OFFICER

We're definitely going down!

Cut to outside the ship

The ship falls at a gradual rate of descent. The flat cliff formation comes into view.

Cut to inside the ship

CAPTAIN

What happened?

OPERATIONS SPECIALIST

We were struck by a Sprite!

CAPTAIN

What?! What a ridiculous name! All hands brace for impact!

Cut to outside the ship

The ship continues its uncontrolled fall. It moves rapidly with a gradual descent. With tremendous force it crashes into the cliff facing. A massive cloud of debris shoots from the earth as the ship carves its way into the mountain. Dust, rocks, and trees rain down. When the dust settles, the ship sits on the ground in a freshly carved valley. From a distance an ancient deer species looks at the saucer wreckage and the newly formed hanging cliffs. Large boulders fall from the hanging edges on the left. The deer bounds away and the new valley comes into full view.

Fade out. Scene

Scene 2

Present Day – June 15th

Piedmont, California. Pines Residence.

Close up on a pair of closed eyes. An alarm that sounds like Grunkle Stan begins going off.

ALARM

Mabel! Mabel! Mabel! Mabel!

The eyes open. Pull back on Mabel's now 17 year old face. She reaches over and turns off the alarm on her night stand. She sits up in bed and a familiar pig is sleeping at her feet. Mabel is wearing a yellow t-shirt with a moose head on the front.

MABEL

Good morning Waddles! Last day of school!

Mabel stands up and gives Waddles a hug. The pig gives and affectionate oink and then goes back to sleep. Mabel's room is full of fashion posters, crafting supplies, and a seamstress mannequin wearing a Madonna-like 1980s lace dress that she has apparently been working on. She stretches with her arms high and then leaves then room to go have a shower.

Dissolve to Mabel in the bathroom after her shower

She is brushing her now brace-less teeth. Towel on her head she gargles a few bars from "Mary Had a Little Lamb," then spits. She squints at the mirror and smiles.

MABEL

You smell terrific.

She leaves the bathroom and returns to her bedroom. Sitting down at the vanity she brushes and blow dries her hair (the hair drier is pink and bedazzled). She stands up and moves off to the closet. There is rustling in the background as she is getting dressed. Waddles is in view sleeping through the mirror. She comes back to the mirror, now dressed in pink hoodie with a thick, darker pink horizontal stripe and purple jean shorts rolled to a cuff just above the knees. She puts on a small amount of mascara and some Gummi Koala lip gloss. A small picture of Sevral Timez with a new look is attached to her vanity mirror, along with pictures of several school friends, a cast of a play, and one of Candy and Grenda who look about 15 years old. Mabel smiles and exhales heavily, grabs her backpack and goes to leave.

MABEL

Come on Waddles.

The pig slowly gets up sleepily. Mabel picks him up and puts him on the floor. They leave the room.

Cut to the hallway

Mabel walks up to the next door and knocks.

MABEL

Hey Dipper! Wake up!

She opens the door, to reveal enough just to see an empty bed. A familiar lumberjack hat hangs from the bed post. She closes the door and heads down the stairs. She walks into the kitchen with pancakes waiting on the table. Her mother is visible from the neck down, wearing jeans and a green short sleeve blouse. Mabel sits down and begins eating with the same syrup she used in the "Legend of the Gobblewonker." Mabel wolfs them down, picks up the plate and begins heavily licking it clean.

MABEL

Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Man that's good!

Just as she goes for another, she seems to realize that her mom is staring at her and she stops cold. She stops and apologizes sheepishly.

MABEL

Sorry. Ok, gotta go.

MRS PINES

Have a great day honey.

Mabel grabs her backpack and goes to leave. As she is at the front door:

MABEL

Mom! Did you see Dipper this morning?

From the kitchen.

MRS PINES

Yes dear. He was up early to go rock climbing.

MABEL

Right. Bye Mom! Bye Waddles!

Mabel hugs Waddles who has followed her to the door. She closes the door and we see Waddles intently staring at it.

Fade Out. Scene

Scene 3

Piedmont Recreation Centre

A rocky facing in full view, with one indoor rock climbing handle centered. Hearing two small grunts, and then one heavy one, two hands fly into view grabbing the handle at the same time. The arms lift up and the back of Dipper's head and torso come into view. He holds himself up a couple of seconds then reaches up with his right foot to a handle at about waist high. He reaches up with his right hand.

Cut to a close-up on his eyes.

As he looks to a handle out of reach by about 10 feet, Dipper begins to talk to himself.

DIPPER

Alright Dipper. This time. You're a dynamo.

He squints

Pull back behind him quickly.

He pushes off, jumping with a heavy grunt. He grabs hold of the handle with one hand. Hanging by his finger tips, he struggles to hold on.

DIPPER

Come on! Just get the other hand up there.

As he goes to reach up for the handle, a voice yells out from down below.

CARTER

Dipstick!

DIPPER

Ahhh!

His fingers slip from being startled and he falls. He falls fast until the line catches and stops dead and swings back and forth. Dipper's 17 year old face is now visible. He looks comically exasperated at apparently missing the same jump he has attempted many times. The voice from down below calls out again:

CARTER

Face it man! You ain't never gonna make that jump! You've been trying all through high school!

DIPPER

Thanks! (Under his Breath) You numbskull. Can you help me down!

Dipper's classmate lets the line out slowly so Dipper gradually comes down. When he is about 4 feet from the ground, he lets the line go and Dipper lands with a thud. Walking up to Dipper smiling, Carter reaches out to help Dipper up.

CARTER

Time to get to school.

Smiling, Dipper shrugs.

DIPPER

Humph.

Music begins playing. All American Rejects – Move Along (or something similar)

Cut to Dipper riding his mountain bike from the rec-centre to school.

As he rides through town towards school he takes the park. Riding as fast as he can, he takes jumps and speeds past morning joggers, dog walkers, and a homeless person sleeping on a bench.

Dipper narrates a monologue over the scene.

DIPPER (voice over)

My name is Dipper. It's been almost 5 years since our unforgettable summer in Gravity Falls. With our defeat of Bill Cipher, life more or less went back to normal. Well as normal as middle and high school can be. We travelled to Gravity Falls for shorter stays the following few summers, but with our Grunkles travelling the world, the stays were a lot quieter and less perilous. Soos continues to run the Mystery Shack, and on our last visit he and Melody got married and are expecting their first baby later this summer. As for Mabel and I, our last two summers have been spent here at home in Piedmont, California. Mabel has taken her crazed love of art and fashion and become an incredible costume designer. And me, well let's just say with Great Uncle Ford's help along the way, I dove into the world of physics, and much like my uncle before me, am working on a project that will hopefully guarantee my future. Once again our lives are about to head off into unknown territory.

Cut to Mabel driving a yellow Volkswagen Beetle with eyelashes on the headlights.

A plastic figure of Waddles hangs from the rear view mirror. She bobs back and forth with the music. The Bluetooth phone rings.

MABEL

Hello! Mabel here. Costume creator extraordinaire at your service!

MR. MALMO

Mabel. When you arrive at school come to the Drama Room. We have to adjust a few of the costumes before rehearsal.

MABEL

You got it! I'll be there faster than my Grunkles get into an argument.

She continues driving through town for a short period enjoying the morning sun on her face.

She arrives at Piedmont Collegiate Institute, parking off to the side of the school. Dipper gets there at almost exactly the same time and rides past Mabel as she closes the door. As he goes by, they give each other a high five.

Cut to Mabel at her locker.

Mabel has a picture of Waddles, a sparkly mirror with a pink bedazzled border, several pictures of herself with various art projects, costumes, and one of Dipper giving her a piggy back ride. Dipper walks up and opens his locker. Without looking at her, he playfully pushes Mabel at the shoulder. Mabel swats Dipper with her Math textbook. Dipper now stands about 5 inches taller than Mabel.

MABEL

Hey brother. How was the climby climb climb?

Dipper matter-of-factly shrugs.

DIPPER

I didn't make the jump again.

MABEL

Pssshhaa! You'll get it soon. You've become a real dynamo.

DIPPER

Right!? That's what I said.

MABEL

I need to get to Mr. Malmo's class. The yearend play rehearsal is at 11:00 and I need to alter a few costumes.

DIPPER

That play is going to be ridiculous! The costumes are the best part. See you later.

MABEL

Bye. Good luck with your final grade physics experiment.

As Mabel runs off down the hall, Dipper is left to get his books and supplies for class. In his locker is a picture of Stan and Ford on their boat Stan-O-War II, and a picture of Soos, Melody, Wendy, Tambry, Grenda, Candy, Thompson, Lee, Nate, and Robbie. Soos appears to have lost some weight, is clean shaven and dressed as Stan used to. The picture appears to be from at least two years previous. Dipper also has the same picture of him and Mabel that she has in her locker. Dipper grabs a stack of papers on the top shelf and looks them over for a moment. There are different diagrams of circuits and what appears to be an engine of some kind. His eyes widen and nerves kick in.

DIPPER

I hope this works.

Scene

Scene 4

Outside Gravity Falls – Valley of buried spacecraft

A younger Ford hikes through the valley. The water tower is visible in the distance along with the hanging cliffs. Holding an instrument that looks like a cross between a Metal Detector and Egon's Ectoplasm Detector, he walks along a grassy plain in a clearing that is surrounded by forest. Looking at the readings, he comments to himself about the peculiarity of the situation.

FORD

The readings have been spiking for about 5 minutes. What could possibly be this large, underground, and metallic in composition?

Ford pulls out a small shovel that was strapped to his back and begins to dig. After digging for only a few moments he hits a solid point that sounds like an anvil.

FORD

OOOOkkkaaaayyyy. That was awfully fast.

He digs a wider hole and begins brushing the dirty away with his hands. Pull back and we see an exposed area about the size of a large SUV. The space ship's foreign metal is now visible. Ford looks at the metal hull, rests his fingers on his chin, thinking over the discovery. He looks up to the hanging cliffs and then back to the hull. He then looks up the slope to left and then back to the cliffs. His eyes widen dramatically and he lets out a gasp.

FORD

(Gasp) Oh my.

Ford gazes around the area once again, stopping his search at the center of the valley.

FORD

Hmmm.

Cut to Ford standing at the highest point at the center of the valley.

FORD

Well Stanford. Let's see if the hunch is correct?

Ford digs down again. As Ford clears an area about the size of a manhole cover, a circular symbol becomes visible.

FORD

What the...

Using his shovel he wedges it along a seam and pulls back. A hatch cracks open and a wave of air rushes out. Ford smiles and shakes his head. He looks down into the shaft that appears to go on a long way

FORD

There's always an exhaust port. Well, I guess I'd be a fool to pass this up.

Ford pulls a long rope, a spike, and a small lantern out of his backpack. After tying the rope to the spike and driving it into the soil, Ford drops the rope down the shaft.

FORD

Here we go.

He clips his lantern to his jacket and climbs down into the dark. Once he reaches the bottom landing where we previously saw Ford and Dipper, he stops to look around. With what little amount of light he has, he can see how enormous the inside of the ship is. The anti-gravity nacelles extend way down into the black.

FORD (voice over)

Better look around. I wonder if there's anything alive down here. Unlikely, but better be careful.

Ford takes a deep breath. He walks around studying the cipher markings and inspecting the systems of the ship. He comes across their first alien skeleton when he passes by the armory. A look of excitement and surprise comes over him.

FORD (voice over)

How long do you suppose they've been here? Obviously can't say for sure yet. The bones haven't broken down at all, but there's no tissue left. And judging by the state of the craft, being covered by that much soil and vegetation, I would venture a few million years.

FORD

Remarkable. We're not alone after all.

FORD (voice over)

There is almost unlimited potential here for knowledge and research. I'd better keep this place to myself for now. Better keep moving.

He continues exploring the ship. Moving onto the bridge, we see the remains of the officers and captain. He intently inspects the stations for a few moments before moving on. After he leaves the bridge, Ford moves past the security wing, tripping the sensors. The orb security droids activate and begin following him. They move almost silently, but Ford notices and ever so faint red glow throughout the corridor. He turns around to see two droids hovering about 15 feet away. He freezes still. His expression indicates he is slightly startled at first and then quickly goes into a mode where he is trying to figure out what they are. They begin making scans on him.

FORD (voice over)

What are they doing? Why are they just hovering? They may be trying to assess if I'm a threat.

Ford begins to talk out loud in an attempt to suppress his growing fear.

FORD

Just stay calm. If they were going to kill me they would have already. Slow your breathing. Think calm thoughts... Ok. Ok. Ok.

After a few tense moments, the droids cease their scans, turn, and fly off. Ford breathes a heavy sigh of relief.

Ford

Right. That's enough for now. Better head back. I think I came in up there.

He starts to make his way towards the nacelle area and walks back past the specimen wing. All the cells are empty, even the Shapeshifter's stasis cell. He stands in front staring.

Ford

It's some kind of stasis pod. What do you suppose was in there? Hmm, whatever it was, the aliens felt the need to keep it frozen and immobile.

Ford looks off down the corridor.

Ford

Whatever was in there escaped down that way.

He sees scratches on the side wall as if a heavy claw was scraping along.

Scene.

Scene 5

PCI Physics Lab – Mr. Seabois' class

Dipper walks into the lab with his teacher waiting. The lab has several stations, mostly for electrical, gravity, and magnetic force experiments. Dipper's teacher looks up from his computer to greet him with subdued excitement.

SEABOIS

Good morning Mr. Pines! Are you ready to make school history?

Dipper is having a difficult time hiding his apprehension. Suddenly fighting Bill Cipher didn't seem so scary. Dipper rubs his hands together as they have become sweaty.

DIPPER

As ready as I'll ever be.

SEABOIS

You're prepared. Your calculations were spot on last week, and the equipment set up went off very well. As far as I can tell anyway.

DIPPER

Yeah. Well let's go inspect the equipment a final time before anyone else comes in.

Cut to the metal shop

They make their way into the metal shop as it has the most room and welding flames are common. They walk up to a machine that looks like a little bit smaller version of a jet engine. Dipper looks over all the components and checks his wiring and solar panels.

DIPPER

Nothing to do now but pray.

From off screen

FORD

I don't think that will be necessary.

Dipper looks up to see his great uncles standing on the other side of the project. Dipper is shocked and happy. He runs and hugs both of them at once.

DIPPER

Grunkle Stan! Ford! What are you doing here?

FORD

Do you think we'd miss this?

STAN

Yeah, I wouldn't pass up a chance explosion. Just kidding kid. What you're doing is out of this world.

FORD

Someday maybe literally.

Dipper gets agitated.

DIPPER

I've been a wreck since I got to school. I've worked on this engine all year, the Deans of Physics from several colleges are coming today, graduation is tomorrow, and I still can't make that same jump on the rock wall!

STAN

Whoa. Calm down Dipper.

FORD

Stan's right. This is all child's play compared to what we dealt with with Bill. That was a reason to be upset. Your test will be a success and you'll get to pick any college you want.

STAN

You can make them grovel at your feet. Imagine the power!

DIPPER

Let's do this.

Cut to all the science students and teachers gathered in a semi-circle about 25 feet away

Five academic looking people in suits, 3 men and 2 women are standing slightly to the side. Ford and Stan are on the other side of the group. As Dipper and Mr. Seabois make a final adjustment to the accelerator grids on the back end, Mabel, and Mabel and Dipper's parents come in. Seeing her Grunkles, Mabel gets excited and runs to them, hugging them both at once. Mr and Mrs Pines are visible from behind.

MABEL

Grunkle Stan! Ford!

STAN

Hey Pumpkin. How's showbiz?

MABEL

Oh stop. It's just a school play.

STAN

You kidding? You've made some creations that would put the mystery shack to shame.

FORD

It's true Mabel. You've become an artist. And your parents say you're being considered for Carnegie Mellon, NYU, and UCLA.

MABEL

I may just pick the one that will allow Waddles on campus.

They all laugh. Dipper then interrupts them and the murmuring group of people. He is now facing the crowd in front of his engine. He nervously pulls his hair back, briefly exposing his birth mark. He then sees his uncles, his parents, and Mabel. She flashes thumbs up and a wide mouth smile. Dipper almost bursts out laughing, and seems to fully collect himself.

DIPPER

Good morning everyone. Thank you for coming. This project has taken up much of my senior year. And with this final test today, we will all mark its completion. So without further ado, I give my construction of an Ion Drive Thruster Engine.

Small applause from the group.

DIPPER

We'll fire this bad boy up and I'll briefly explain how it works.

Dipper takes one more look at his project and takes a deep breath.

DIPPER

Mr. Seabois pull the switch.

Seabois pulls down on a small levered switch and a low hum begins to build up.

DIPPER

Everyone put on your glasses.

As the hum increases in intensity, the exhaust port begins to glow a light blue color. It then gradually increases in brightness and strength until the light looks very similar to a miniature comets tail. The light makes the room glow a pale blue. Everyone begins murmuring and then clapping. Dipper breathes heavy sigh of relief.

DIPPER

The operation is actually quite simple. The engine works by firing Xenon ions out of the exhaust nozzle at high speeds. Other high speed ion thrusters are in existence, but the major change I have made to the design is to place the electromagnetic coils inside the chamber, with gradually smaller ports to create a funnel, which creates more compression, which then creates more thrust.

Dipper cranks up the power on a small digital switch on the plate next to the power panel. The machine glows brighter and we see ripples in the air next to the engines exhaust.

DIPPER

In outer space, this engine could theoretically reach a million miles an hour at constant acceleration.

The crowd claps one more time. We see Mabel cheering and whistling.

MABEL

That`s my brother yo!

Scene

Scene 6

PCI Auditorium 6:45 pm

The backstage area at the showing of the Drama/Theatre class' final production of the year. By the look of the environment it appears to be a 1980s theme. There are young student actors doing their make-up, others rehearsing, the stage crew is busy running around setting up. A tall man wearing a Mickey Mouse sweatshirt, who looks a little like a blond Ned Flanders (without the glasses) is yelling over the bustling set.

MR. MALMO

Hurry up people! We're on in 15 minutes!

Mabel runs past him with an armful of costumes. She appears slightly stressed out, as she's a little sweaty and dishevelled. She runs up to a blond girl doing her make-up like an 80s prom queen.

MABEL

Cadence! Here's your dress. I reinforced the lacing. Try not to rip it during the rock-dance number like in rehearsal.

CADENCE

No promises Mabel.

She moves over to another girl with a darker complexion and dark brown hair. She hands her a blue and pink shoulder padded pant suit, with a huge collar and belt.

MABEL

Okay Lilith. I minimized the pleat a little bit more. But remember, the 80s were big and bold.

Mabel does jazz hands.

LILITH

Mabel, sometimes I think you're from the 80s.

MABEL

Lilith! What a sweet thing to say.

Mabel moves on to a tall boy dressed like Duckie from Pretty In Pink, who is at a mirror checking his tie. She puts a brown blazer on him from behind. A little smile crosses her face.

MABEL

Here Jay. The arm length should be perfect.

She runs both hands down the length of his arms. He tenses slightly and blushes a little.

JAY

Thanks Mabel. It fits perfect. I'll see you after the show.

Mabel grabs both his hands.

MABEL

Go get em.

Mabel runs off to her costume racks, passing Mr. Malmo on her way.

MR. MALMO

Mabel. How are we doing?

MABEL

We're ready to tug some heart strings.

MR. MALMO

Alright people! Get ready to roll!

Cut to the audience

There's a lot of chatter and people are filing in. A PA voice calls out.

MR. MOLINE

Attention everyone. Please take your seats. Curtain is in 5 minutes.

Move in to about 10 rows back from the stage. Ford, Stan, and Dipper and Mabel's parents are waiting for the show to start.

STAN

There isn't going to be a lot of singing is there?

FORD

They're not called musicals for nothing Stanley.

Stan lets out a grumble.

STAN

Another good reason to punch a teenager in the face.

Dipper walks in and sits down. Clearly upset. He sits with his arms folded. He looks confused and angry at the same time. Stan looks at him with raised eyebrows. Ford doesn't even look at Dipper but knows something is up.

STAN

Dipper, I'm no psychiatrist, but there's clearly something bothering you.

DIPPER

Kacia just dumped me. She said when we go off to college our lives will be too different and too far apart. She said she's not willing to put us through that. (sighs) Nearly a year, just gone.

STAN

Sorry kido. That cliché is as old as time. If you ask me you're better off. Eventually you'll meet someone who takes you as you are, no questions asked, no matter the distance.

Ford looks surprised.

FORD

Stan that was rather profound. I'm proud of you.

Dipper exhales deeply.

DIPPER

Thanks Grunkle Stan. It doesn't hurt any less though.

STAN

You'll move on. And you'll be better for it. Now let's just try and get through this train wreck set to music.

Cut to backstage

Mr. Malmo shouts for everyone to be ready.

MR. MALMO

Places everyone!

Mabel moves to stage left to get a view of the cast on stage. Staring out at her creations, she knows how far she's come from her days as a 12 year old with a glue gun stuck to her arm. Jay looks over at her from across the stage and smiles again. Mabel smiles back. The lights go out. The PA comes on.

MR. MOLINE

Good evening. And welcome to Piedmont Collegiate Institute's presentation of Shoulder Pad Prom.

Cut to Stan and Ford looking at each other with an "Are you kidding me look?"

The curtain goes up and with the set decorated like an 80s arcade/pool hall, a song similar to "Danger Zone," actually called "Player Zone" begins playing.

Cut to the end of the first act of the play.

Mabel hands out more costumes from her racks. She's quick like a mongoose as each actor comes up to get changed.

MABEL

Great work Lilith! Ronin you sound great! Conner nice moves!

Jay comes to grab his next costume.

JAY

How'd I do?

MABEL

You sounded better than Sevral Timez.

JAY

(playfully) Don't you dare patronize me Mabel.

MABEL

Well in that case, you sounded more like a Gnome throwing up in the woods.

They both burst out laughing. She hands him a costume that looks like Crockett from Miami Vice.

JAY

Great. I'll see you after Act 2.

MABEL

Go get em.

Cut to the audience

Dipper, Stan, and Ford look on as Act 2 starts. Dipper still looks bothered, Stan is absolutely riveted, and Ford appears to be very relaxed. The song playing sounds like "Hungry Like the Wolf."

Cut to the stage

The cast is singing and dancing as the stage is set up like a school cafeteria.

Cut to the end of Act 2 of the play

Mabel grabs costumes for the final act. She pulls various suits and prom dresses for everyone.

MABEL

Here we go guys. One more act. Austin you've got this! Cadence, make sure you grab your shawl! Lilith, big and bold!

Lilith just shakes her head. Mabel hands Jay his suit and lets him know how great the show is.

MABEL

This play is almost as good as a sock opera I wrote and performed when I was 12.

JAY

Wait. What? Really?

MABEL

Oh yeah! There were puppets, and songs, and lasers. It. Was. Amazing. Until a triangle demon named Bill possessed Dipper's body and tried to damn him to be a ghost forever while he took over the world.

Mabel ends up right in Jay's face, smiling from ear to ear. He has leaned way back, eyes wide, clearly confused. Then he seems to realize that it's all a joke and laughs.

JAY

Mabel you're hilarious. No wonder you're so amazing at this stuff. You're imagination is incredible.

Mabel laughs as well and then winks at the camera.

MABEL

Go get em.

Cut to near the end of the final act

The stage is set up like prom and the cast is singing the song, "Never Start Unbelieving" that Mabel sang at the party in "Double Dipper." They all finish on a high where they shout "Shoulder Pad Prom" in unison and pose as a group. The crowd starts cheering and clapping. Stan is so moved by the performance that he is tearing up.

STAN

That was so beautiful.

He turns and grabs Dipper by the shoulders.

STAN

Do you think they'll make it?

Dipper seems weirded out by his Grunkle.

DIPPER

I sure hope so.

FORD

Stanley, are you crying?

STAN

No. I ate onion earlier.

FORD

Alright you old softy.

DIPPER

We should go congratulate Mabel.

Cut to outside the auditorium in the main hallway of the school.

Mabel and Jay walk out to meet everyone together. Both are laughing and which appears to make Dipper uncomfortable. Mabel notices right away. But everyone talks before she can say anything.

MR. and MRS. PINES

We're proud of you honey. (still don't show their faces)

FORD

Very authentic representation Mabel. I remember every outfit and formalwear like it was yesterday.

STAN

He's right. That was all spot on. And who could have known that a High School Musical would be so powerful.

Mabel whispers to Jay.

MABEL

We reached him.

She turns the conversation back to the whole group.

MABEL

Thanks everyone. I've always felt the 80s really speak to me.

She turns her attention to Dipper who has been trying to smile the whole time. They then excuse themselves.

MABEL

Would you guys excuse us for a moment? Come on Dipper.

Mabel, Dipper, and Jay walk off down the hall away from all the people. They stop in front of a set of lockers.

MABEL

So what's going on Dipper? I thought after your light show this morning you'd be on cloud 9. And where's Kacia?

Dipper just looks at Mabel and sighs. She realizes immediately

MABEL

Dipper I'm so sorry.

JAY

Dude, what happened?

DIPPER

As Grunkle Stan put it, she gave me a cliché as old as time. I guess I shouldn't be overly surprised. Wherever I go to college it'll be away from her. She couldn't handle it.

JAY

You still haven't decided huh?

MABEL

Look on the Brightside. It'll be a whole new adventure. You'll be able to do anything you want. And find the right person for you.

She squeezes his cheeks together playfully. Dipper looks off thoughtfully.

DIPPER

Thanks guys.

MABEL

Now let's get ready for Grad tomorrow!

Scene

Scene 7

Fade in

Outside the space ship sometime after the crash

Animals have begun to mill about around the downed craft. The weather appears to be cold, even though it is a clear starry night.

Cut to inside the ship

There are signs of trauma all over the ship. The crash has caused everything alive to be tossed about and killed. Pass by the bodies of several alien crew members, and then come to the specimen wing. All the creatures are lying in the cells motionless. The water has drained out of the aquatic creature's cell, and it is lying in the hallway outside. The Tribble-like creatures are strewn about like a carpet. The reptilian creature lies against the wall with three of its limbs still on the wall.

Come to the Stasis Pod with the Shapeshifter. The glass has broken and a large chunk of the frozen substance that holds the creature has broken off. One of its arms, most of its upper body, and part of its head are no longer frozen. It is now apparent that this Shapeshifter is more of a grey color in its default form than white and pink. The frozen substance has begun melting with the ship's systems no longer functioning and the S.S. has what appears to be massive bruising on its torso; Most likely internal injuries from the crash.

Short time lapse

The Stasis solution melts for a period. The light blue chemicals pool, and then flow into the corridor. As the S.S. head becomes free, its eyes slowly shade up from black to pink as its blood begins to flow and it regains consciousness.

As the S.S. wakes up it jolts in place. It breathes heavily for a moment, looking around trying to remember where it is. It looks down, seeing its legs and left limb partially frozen, but soon to be free as the Stasis ice melts. It jerks its left arm heavily. The ice rattles but doesn't break. It then attempts to move its legs with a similar result. It then attempts to change form into one of the alien crew members, but with portions of its body still frozen, and the massive internal injuries it sustained, the S.S. cannot complete the transformation. After changing part way, it stops and reverts back to its default form. It then lets out a bellow as it comes to the realization that it is heavily wounded. With the new knowledge of its condition, the S.S. speaks to itself to figure out its situation.

SHAPESHIFTER PRIME

Severely wounded. Need to get off this ship. If I die in here, it will never survive.

It begins to struggle again, fighting against the ice.

S.S. PRIME

Got to get my shoulder free.

It bangs and chips away at the ice at its left shoulder. As the ice chips away, it shakes its upper body, trying to dislodge more, grimacing in pain with every jolt. Large chunks fall off at the shoulder joint. It seems to get a burst of adrenaline, realizing that it can move its arm. It pulls its frozen arm across its chest and swings it against the side of the pod as hard as it can. Another large chunk of the ice breaks off at the elbow. It pulls back and swings again. This time the ice covering its claw shatters in a hefty burst. Breathing heavily, it seems to feel like it has a chance to escape. It claws away at the remaining ice by its legs.

Once the last of the ice surrounding its legs is chipped away, it takes a step out of the pod. It nearly collapses from a combination of atrophy and its injuries. When it regains its balance, it holds itself up on the wall with its left arm. Looking off down the corridor, its eyes can see well in the near darkness.

Cut to S.S. Prime's POV

It talks to itself again, trying to remain focused, knowing that it doesn't have a lot of time left.

S.S. PRIME

Alright. If I remember correctly there is an exhaust port at the high point of the ship. Just have to get to the nacelles and climb. Oh boy.

Cut to a view of S.S. Prime from

the side, slightly behind

It walks down the corridor, steadying itself against the wall. Its claw digging into the metal as it struggles along.

Cut to it reaching the nacelles

S.S. Prime looks up. Knowing how difficult and painful it will be, it decides to transform for the climb.

S.S. PRIME

Got no choice. Have to try.

With a painful groan it transforms into the reptilian climbing creature from the other cell. It begins the long ascent up the nacelles. Using all its limbs, it steadily suctions its way up.

Pull back to a long shot

It shows how dark and alone S.S. Prime is in such a situation.

Time lapse dissolve

S.S. Prime is now much further up, still struggling, but pressing forward, as if willed by some unseen force.

S.S. PRIME

Just keep going.

The nacelles have larger symbols of the cipher running along them. Reading the cipher next to the path of the S.S., from top to bottom it reads:

Gravity does not care about money.

Cut to the platform where Ford and Dipper made

their jump in "Dipper and Mabel vs. The Future."

S.S. Prime looks over from the nacelles and jumps onto the platform. It changes back to its default form, groaning heavily and laying down for a moment. It then looks over at the exhaust port tunnel and immediately gets up. It starts up the shaft, squeezing its way through the narrow tunnel.

Cut to a view from outside the ship with

symbol on the exhaust port centered

Three bangs, as S.S. Prime pounds the hatch door from the inside. Wait a few seconds, then a fourth bang and the hatch pops open. S.S. Prime emerges slowly, warily checking its surroundings. As it stands on top of the ship it surveys the area. The devastation, newly formed hanging cliffs, and heavy forest all around are visible. Steam come from the S.S. Prime's breath as it pants heavily. Frost covers the trees. S.S. Prime is surprised by what it sees.

S.S. PRIME

What manner of planet is this?

It grabs its midsection as it feels itself becoming weak and unstable.

S.S. PRIME

(grimacing) Got to give it a fighting chance.

Cut to S.S. Prime coming down off the ship onto the rocks

It works its way into the forest, seeing animals scurry away, clearly frightened by the stranger. It attempts to change into one of the deer, but its injuries are too severe. It looks up to the sky seeing the moon through the trees and seems to realize that it has come to the end of the line.

It digs a hole deep enough for its while body to fit in. It then reaches into a small pouch on its back that was seemingly invisible, and pulls out a bluish silver egg. The egg glistens in the moonlight. Cradling the egg, S.S. Prime sits down in the hole.

S.S. PRIME

I hope you find your way home someday.

With that, S.S. Prime curls up in a ball around the egg. It uses its legs to pull the dirt back into the hole. Then with its final breath it takes the form of a large rock, with the egg at the center, and the soil trapped in amongst its molecules.

Pull back to a shot of the forest lit by the moonlight

Fade out - Scene

Scene 8

Fade in

An overhead view of Dipper and Mabel's graduating class at their convocation ceremony. The students are being called up to receive their diplomas. The principal calls Dipper's name.

MR. MOLINE

Dipper Pines!

The crowd claps as Mr. Seabois hands Dipper his diploma. Dipper smiles, shaking Seabois' hand. As Dipper passes by Mr. Moline...

DIPPER

Thanks for not using my real name.

MR. MOLINE

Don't mention it (as he covers the microphone). Up next, Mabel Pines!

Mabel runs up on stage grinning ear to ear. She hugs Mr. Seabois as he goes to hand her the diploma. She stands in front of everyone on stage, puts her arms up and shouts.

MABEL

Grappling hook!

Cut to Principal Moline giving his speech for the graduating class

MR. MOLINE

... And as you go out into the world to fulfill your hopes and dreams, remember, there is nothing that cannot be accomplished with ingenuity, resourcefulness, determination, and good old fashioned American Know-how. Whether you're going into the trades, teaching, the sciences, civil services, the arts, or even outer space...

Cut to Mabel and Dipper as they look at each other

Mr. Moline becomes passionate.

MR. MOLINE

...take the lessons you have learned and attack your path in life. Show it and everyone else who's boss. You've got to have a take no prisoners attitude.

Cut to Stan and Ford in the audience surrounding the class

STAN

I like this guy.

Ford chuckles.

MR. MOLINE

Now let's go out there, grab life by the horns, and wrestle it into submission!

Everyone stands up cheering and hollering. Mr. Moline points to the graduates and then to the sky.

MR. MOLINE

I give you the class of 2017!

All the students throw their hats into the air.

Cut to Dipper and Mabel Meeting up with Stan,

Ford, and their parents after the ceremony

STAN

Heck of a speech. Your principal should have been a General on some medieval battlefield.

DIPPER

I know right? You can't help but get caught up in the craziness.

FORD

So what's next for you kids? Dipper, did you decide on a college yet?

DIPPER

I have it narrowed down to three, but they all have great programs. I have to make sure I put in my full application before August.

MABEL

That'll be good timing. Soos and Melody's baby is due right after that.

STAN

I can't believe they're going to raise a child in the Mystery Shack. They're just asking to scar that kid for life.

FORD

With Soos and Melody? I think that child will be more at risk of cuteness overload.

MABEL

Ohhhhhh! I can't wait!

Just as they all have a chuckle, all their phones go off at the same time. They look at their phones and then at each other. Mabel's ringtone is the "Blanchin" song.

DIPPER

Aren't you ever going to get tired of that terrible song?

Mabel grins.

STAN

Whoa. Speak of the Devil.

DIPPER

We all destroyed the Devil Grunkle Stan. This is the opposite.

They all hit their answer buttons and Soos comes up on a "Face Time" like app. Soos has lost some weight, is clean shaven, and wearing Stan's old hat.

STAN, FORD, MABEL, and DIPPER

Soos!

Soos is clearly flustered, nervous, excited, and panicked all at the same time.

SOOS

Yo dudes! It's great to see all your faces. I hope the graduation was the bomb and such. (He catches himself) Anyway dudes. So like you know how the little version of Melody and I was gonna show up in August?

Everyone raises their eyebrows.

SOOS

Well it's happening. Like right now! Melody's just gone into major labor. We're heading to the hospital. So if you dudes want to meet the newest resident of the Mystery Shack, get here right away! Soos out!

Their phones go dark. Ford speaks first.

FORD

Soos looks really good. Better in that hat than you ever did Stanley.

STAN

Wise guy.

MABEL

Did you not hear him? Their baby is on the way now! Ahhhh!

DIPPER

Yes Mabel! It's exciting. What do you say? You ready for a road trip to the place not on any maps?

MABEL

You bet your big fat brain I am! Well Grunkles, are you coming with?

STAN

We'll have to meet you there.

FORD

The Stan-O-War II is at the marina in Oakland. We'll sail up the coast to Crescent City and then drive to Gravity Falls from there.

Dipper and Mabel look at their parents who have been standing by the whole time.

DIPPER

What do you say Mom? Dad? Will you let us drive up to Gravity Falls on our own?

Mabel gives puppy dog eyes. Their faces are still not visible.

Cut to Mabel and Dipper loading the

Volkswagen out front of their house.

They are packing a week's worth of luggage and snacks for the drive; Waddles looks on as they get ready. Jay drives up in what looks like a Honda Civic. He gets out and walks up to the twins.

JAY

Hey guys. I just wanted to come by and wish you luck on your road trip.

Dipper smiles and elbows Mabel.

MABEL

You didn't have to do that you silly Willy.

JAY

I know. I got you something.

He pulls out a phone case designed to look like Waddles.

JAY

I had it custom made.

Mabel looks at it for a moment. She seems to be fighting back tears. Then she jumps in Jay's arms, hugging him, and they kiss their apparent first kiss. A stunned Dipper simply remarks.

DIPPER

Whoa! I expected a happy ending later on.

They stop, both a little love struck and embarrassed.

MABEL and JAY

Sorry.

DIPPER

Believe me, I'm over the moon happy for you guys, but we should get going.

MABEL

You're right as always brother.

Mabel hugs Jay again. They clearly want to kiss again but hold off.

MABEL

I'll see you when we get back.

Jay grins like a fool. Dipper walks up and shakes Jay's hand. Mabel lifts Waddles into the car.

MABEL

Come on Waddles.

DIPPER

Thanks for coming.

JAY

I hope that wasn't awkward for you.

DIPPER

No, no, it's fine. I'm warning you though, don't hurt her.

Dipper smiles and gets in the car. They drive off with Jay standing in the middle of the street, waving behind them. Mabel and Dipper look at one another and both smile.

MABEL

Don't worry. You'll find yours. Right Waddles?

Waddles oinks.

Fade out - Scene

Scene 9

Fade in

A USA map is centred, with the clichéd dotted line tracing the path from Piedmont up into Oregon.

Cut to Dipper and Mabel Driving

They are heading through the forest in what appears to be Southern Oregon. There are a few cans of Pitt Cola strewn about the car and Waddles is sleeping in the back seat. They're listening to some light pop music. It's late in the afternoon, on their roughly 500 mile drive. Dipper checks the GPS.

DIPPER

Even though it's not on the GPS, we can figure that we'll be there in a little less than an hour. You know, I always wondered why Gravity Falls is never on any maps. But after everything we saw, I can see why it never would be. Who would want to draw more attention to it? Enough paranormal energy exists there as is. You can't explain it to anyone anyway.

MABEL

I know. I've been telling Jay about what happened there all through high school. He just thinks I have a crazy imagination.

DIPPER

I know, outside of our Grunkles and the people of Gravity Falls, no one really knows how close the world came to being turned completely upside down and probably destroyed. If Bill wanted to, he could have done anything, had he gotten out.

MABEL

Everyone we know there was so brave, and did more than they ever thought they could. It'll be awesome seeing everyone again.

DIPPER

You've kept up with Candy and Grenda. But the others; we haven't really talked to in a while.

MABEL

Ah, things'll go back to normal right away. Well as normal as Gravity Falls gets anyway.

DIPPER

Mabel, it's been almost three years. And Soos is having a baby. Who would have thought? I mean really. It never would have occurred to me, ever.

MABEL

Soos is a sweetie. He's gonna make a great dad.

Mabel turns to look at Dipper.

MABEL

Are you excited to see Wendy?

Dipper is calm in a "moved on" sort of way.

DIPPER

Sure. She's running a huge zip-line and obstacle course, and acting as a nature guide for the forest reserve right?

MABEL

Yeah. Grenda said the zip-line ends right by the Mystery Shack.

DIPPER

Obviously a great way to drum up business for both of them.

Dipper sighs and smiles just slightly. Mabel looks at the road, but knows Dipper is deep in thought, and she smiles slightly as well.

MABEL

Let's get to the Mystery Shack. Soos said we can meet up with his new handyman. He'll show us upstairs. Then we'll get to the hospital.

DIPPER

We're staying in the same room. Not sure we'll fit anymore. This'll be fun.

Cut to outside the car

The music gets louder as they keep driving past the trees. The afternoon Sun beats down. There is a sense of coming home.

Scene

Scene 10

A group of mining buildings in a clearing within the forest.

Moving towards the buildings, a large sign identifies the mine. NORTHWEST MINING COMPANY

Cut to inside an office

There are schematics and maps on the wall, two filing cabinets are in the corner, and a beat up desk is in the middle of the room. A fan is running back and forth while a man sits typing at a laptop. He's engaged in his work but appears uncomfortable. He's wearing a set of red coveralls that have a patch that says "FOREMAN" on the shoulder. His white hard hat hangs on a hook behind his desk. He stops typing for a moment and exhales heavily.

SCOTT

Northwest could have put air conditioning in here.

Just then a walkie-talkie on his desk begins buzzing. One of the miners down in the tunnels radios up.

MINER 1

Come in Scott.

SCOTT

Scott here.

MINER 1

Sir, we've continued the afternoon's dig. But we've run into a situation that may need your evaluation.

SCOTT

What kind of situation?

MINER 1

Well as you know this operation only began a few weeks ago. We've been digging in the one hundred foot chamber and come across something strange.

SCOTT

Don't beat around the bush. What is it?

MINER 1

Well sir, we've broken through into what appears to be another tunnel.

SCOTT

What? But there shouldn't have ever been anything out here.

MINER 1

Anyway sir, you should probably come down here.

SCOTT

I'm on my way.

He looks off for a moment.

SCOTT

Another tunnel?

He closes his laptop, puts the walkie-talkie in his front pocket, grabs his hard hat, and exits the office.

Cut to a mining elevator coming to a stop in front of view

Scott and an operator are on board. Scott walks along a dimly lit tunnel. There are pipes and cables running along the walls. He walks into a larger open area where several crew members are waiting. The small boring machines are lined up along the wall. Foreman Scott sees the miner he was talking to over the walkie-talkie.

SCOTT

Well Carlson? Show me this new tunnel.

MINER 1-CARLSON

It's over this way.

They walk along to a machine in the far left of the chamber. Two familiar young men are waiting by the machine.

CARLSON

Lee and Nate here were operating this particular borer when they broke through just before we called you.

LEE

You need to check this out.

NATE

The air flow was weird. It smells funny in there too.

Scott stands looking at the open hole, which is wide and tall enough for a person to fit through.

SCOTT

Let's take a look.

Scott steps into the hole and turns on his helmet lantern. Carlson comes in behind him. They look off in both directions and around the ceiling and floor.

SCOTT

The tunnel is easily wide enough for two people to fit through.

CARLSON

It looks like it goes off in both directions.

SCOTT

Have you gone down either way?

CARLSON

No sir. We called you immediately.

Scott sticks his head back into the chamber.

SCOTT

Lee. Nate. This way, and Bring your lanterns and walkie-talkies.

Lee and Nate smile at each other and high five.

LEE and NATE

Sick!

Once in the tunnel, Scott gives orders as to which way to go.

SCOTT

Carlson and I will head to the right. Lee and Nate, you go left down that way. Radio if you find anything. If nothing turns up, meet back here in fifteen minutes. Radio every five minutes to check in. (sniff sniff) It really does smell funny in here. Alright let's go.

They head off in opposite directions. Lee and Nate are both happy to be doing something different.

NATE

This is sweet. I feel like we're in Newly Explored 4.

LEE

Yeah, it beats standing by that machine all day.

They walk along not seeing anything of note for a while.

LEE

Better radio in.

NATE

Still nothing sir.

SCOTT

We can see a dead end coming up. We're turning back.

NATE

10-4. Ours keeps going on. We're gonna continue following for a while.

SCOTT

10-4. We'll head to the entrance. Radio if you find anything.

NATE

You know it. I mean 10-4.

Lee gives a Kramer-like thumbs up.

LEE

Let's goooo.

They continue working their way down the tunnel.

Time lapse dissolve about ten minutes

LEE

Wow, it just keeps going on doesn't it?

NATE

We're supposed to be getting back.

LEE

Yeah.

Lee thinks he sees something up ahead.

LEE

Dude wait.

NATE

What?

LEE

Up there. Do you see that?

NATE

No. What is it?

LEE

I think it's an opening. Let's go.

They walk along and within a hundred feet they see it. The tunnel gives way to a much larger chamber. There are many other tunnels, large pipes, a broken control board, and cryogenic pods off on the other side. Lee and Nate are both astonished.

NATE

Son of a...!

LEE

Boy oh boy this is nuts! Dude, radio Scott.

NATE

Oh yeah, right. Come in Scott.

SCOTT

Scott here. Nate, you and Lee should have been on your way back by now.

NATE

I know. But ah, you need to get down here quickly.

SCOTT

What did you find?

NATE

Just get down here.

SCOTT

10-4.

Lee has moved off to explore. He calls out from across the chamber.

LEE

Holy cow! These tunnels go off in all directions!

Nate moves down into the chamber to look around.

NATE

Man, wait till Tambry hears about this. Who or what do you think did all this?

LEE

It's probably best not to think about it.

NATE

Dude, look at this place. How could you not think about it? Hey, check out these tube things.

As they move along to the pods, they see that one appears to be operational, as there is a pale glow and the ice is visible. Nate becomes jittery.

NATE

Dude, I think there's someone in this tube here!

They both run up to the front of the pod. Immediately their jaws hit the floor. In the pod they see twelve year Dipper with the expression of terror and agony that the Shapeshifter left when he was frozen.

Fade out. Scene. Act Break.

Act 2 - Scene 1

Fade in

The yellow Volkswagen turns off the highway onto a heavily forested road. Driving along we see the Mystery Shack come into view in the distance.

DIPPER

There it is. Wow.

MABEL

Oh, I've got goose bumps. Here touch.

She puts her right arm up. Dipper touches her forearm.

MABEL

Ahhhh!

DIPPER

Jeez! I hate it when you do that.

Mabel laughs

As they pull up to the Mystery Shack, it appears much as it did when Dipper and Mabel were twelve; Differences are readily visible though. The sign on the roof has become metallic, the weathervane on the roof now says SOOS, the roof has been redone, the gift shop sign is now lit, and there is a rocking chair on the back porch where the couch used to be. As they park and get out Dipper notices right away.

DIPPER

It looks like Soos did a few renovations.

Mabel sees the zip-line and obstacle course built into the forest.

MABEL

Dipper look. Now those look like fun.

DIPPER

You're not kidding. How long do you think that zip-line is? You can't even see the beginning past the trees. Alright let's find Soos 2.0 so we can get unpacked and get to the hospital.

They grab their bags and let Waddles out of the car.

MABEL

Welcome home Waddles.

They walk to the back door and ring the bell.

DIPPER

Soos' abuelita must spend a lot of time on the back porch.

The rocking chair has made clear grooves in the wood planks of the porch. They here a gruff male voice calling from inside.

VOICE

Coming!

The door opens and Dipper and Mabel immediately jump back in fright.

DIPPER and MABEL

Ahhhh!

Standing in the door way looking at them through pupil-less eyes in none other than Ghost Eyes himself; He responds to their obvious fear.

GHOST EYES

Don't be alarmed.

DIPPER

What are you doing in the Mystery Shack Ghost Eyes! Mabel, call Soos. No, the police!

Ghost Eyes does his best to calm them down.

GHOST EYES (G.E.)

Whoa Pines twins. Take it easy. I work here. Soos hired me last year. See I've even got the shirt.

He opens his black leather vest to show the twins the question mark t-shirt. Dipper looks at the shirt flabbergasted.

DIPPER

What the...? What?

G.E.

Like I said, Soos hired me. After the whole Weirdmageddon cluster, I turned things around. I want to live a life worth living!

He pounds his chest.

MABEL

So you fixed the roof.

G.E.

And the signs. Soos believes in me. And I'm gonna be the best tourist trap handyman in the world.

MABEL

You've got the right shirt.

DIPPER

Alright then. If Soos believes in you then so do I.

Ghost Eyes smiles a rugged tooth missing smile.

G.E.

Let me show you to your old room.

Cut to Ghost Eyes opening the attic door.

G.E.

I'll be outside.

Dipper and Mabel stand in the doorway staring. To their astonishment the room looks almost exactly as they left it. Mabel immediately pulls out her phone and snaps a photo.

Cut to them leaving the Mystery Shack to head to the hospital

MABEL

Ok Waddles we'll be back later. Ghost Eyes is here. Hey Dipper, I haven't seen Gompers yet.

DIPPER

I'm sure he's around.

Ghost Eyes is chopping wood over by the Totem pole. He's not wearing a shirt making his muscular tattooed torso visible. Mabel and Dipper go to get in the car.

DIPPER

I think he lost his shirt.

Mable giggles.

Cut to them arriving at Gravity Falls Medical Centre

They walk to the Maternity reception desk. On the way in, Mr. Poolcheck is crutching out with a cast on his leg. Dipper can't help but say something.

DIPPER

Mr. Poolcheck. What happened?

MR. POOLCHECK

Well if it isn't the Pines twins. What brings you to Gravity Falls?

MABEL

Soos and Melody's baby of course.

MR. POOLCHECK

I should have guessed.

DIPPER

Anyway, what happened to you?

MR. POOLCHECK

The Corduroy boys knocked over the life guard stand at the pool.

DIPPER

Oh my! That's quite a fall.

MR. POOLCHECK

I wasn't sitting up there when it happened. I slipped on the deck when I was chasing them around the pool afterward! Those boys are a menace!

MABEL

Well get well quickly.

Dipper and Mabel share a surprised but amused look as Mr. Poolcheck grits his teeth, growls, and then crutches away. Mabel and Dipper hit the reception desk. Mabel raps on the counter, leaning in smiling to talk to the receptionist.

MABEL

The Soos... I mean Ramirez family please.

RECEPTIONIST

Room 618, down the hall.

MABEL

Thank you.

Cut to them walking up to room 618

MABEL

Ohh, I can't wait.

They walk in and we see Melody in bed looking exhausted but happy, Abuelita sitting by the window knitting a tiny cap, and Soos standing by the bed holding the new baby. They all look over and smile big smiles. Soos hands the baby back to Melody and comes over to greet the twins. He hugs both at once.

SOOS

Dipper! Mabel!

ABUELITA

Shhhhhh.

SOOS

Dudes, we are so fired up you could make it.

MABEL

We wouldn't have missed this if Bill came back.

Dipper shows surprise and alarm at such a statement.

DIPPER

Mabel.

SOOS

Come and meet our son.

DIPPER

Hi Melody.

MELODY

Hi guys.

MABEL

So how are you feeling?

MELODY

Never better. This is Leyford

Melody hands Leyford to Mabel. Mabel's eyes light up as she looks at the baby.

MABEL

Dipper look, it's a mini-Soos. Hi Leyford, I'm your aunt Mabel and this is your uncle Dipper.

Dipper leans in.

DIPPER

Hello, lovely place you have here.

The baby squeezes Dipper's finger.

MABEL

He's an angel.

Dipper turns to Soos.

DIPPER

So Ghost Eyes scared us half to death. A little heads up about him would have been nice.

SOOS

Oh yeah. Sorry about that dudes. He's been top shelf since I hired him. I would've loved to have seen your faces. All like Ahhh! and stuff.

Soos makes a funny terrified face. Mabel hands Leyford to Dipper.

MABEL

Yup. That's exactly what happened. So have you guys seen Wendy?

MELODY

You guys actually just missed her. She was here right after she got off work, but had to head home. Apparently her brothers got in some sort of trouble at the pool.

Dipper and Mable smile at each other.

SOOS

You dogs will see her tomorrow anyway. You could check out the obstacle course.

DIPPER

Sounds like a plan.

Dipper hands Leyford back to Melody. Abuelita finally speaks up.

ABUELITA

Little Leyford's cap is hecho.

She puts it on the baby who immediately falls asleep. The cap has a question mark on it.

Scene

Scene 2

The S.S. frozen as Dipper still in the pod

Scott, Carlson, Lee, and Nate are now all standing in front of the pod still dumbfounded.

SCOTT

We'd better get Preston down here. So you say you know this kid?

LEE

Well yeah. But he's like seventeen now. We haven't seen him in a couple years, but he looked like that five years ago.

NATE

I always knew there was something screwy with that kid.

CARLSON

Alright, we don't really know what we're looking at.

LEE

We're looking at Dipper! Frozen! I can't take this.

Cut to Preston Northwest walking into the chamber

He addresses Scott first.

PRESTON

Alright Mr. Peterson. This had better be good. If I ruin this suit down here in this filth, it'll come out of your paycheck.

SCOTT

Ah, yes sir. Trust me you are not going believe this.

They walk up to the pod. Scott holds out his hand as if to say "see." Preston looks it over for a moment with little to no expression.

PRESTON

Indeed.

SCOTT

What? That's it?

PRESTON

My boy, I have seen and dealt with things that would literally rearrange your face on a whim. This is nothing. What I would like to know is where did this come from?

Everyone just looks at each other. Preston sighs.

PRESTON

Fan-out. There is obviously more to this set up. Let's find it.

They begin looking around. After picking up old bean cans and looking into a few of the other tunnels, Nate walks up to entrance to the contamination chamber.

NATE

Hey! There's a door here!

Everyone comes over.

PRESTON

Can it be opened young man?

After trying to push and pull on it a few times,

NATE

No, it seems to be sealed from the other side.

Preston looks at Scott.

SCOTT

I'll go get the explosives.

Cut to the inside of the surveillance room facing the door.

The frame explodes and the door falls inward. Preston walks in first.

PRESTON

It appears to be the control room for those pods out there.

He looks down at the clipboard with the message still on the panel.

Experiment #210

"The Shapeshifter"

Became too Dangerous!

Placed in Cryogenic Stasis

PRESTON

Well gentlemen, I think we know what we're looking at out there.

SCOTT

The Shapeshifter? Unbelieveable. So what do we do now?

Scene

Scene 3

Dipper wakes up in the attic bedroom

Mabel is still sleeping with Waddles curled up. He stretches and begins to get dressed in shorts, a t-shirt, and runners. Mabel stirs as he dresses.

MABEL

Dipper? What time is it?

DIPPER

It's 6:00. I'm going for a run. Go back to sleep.

MABEL

Ok, be back for breakfast. Ghost Eyes and I are going to make pancakes.

DIPPER

You two really hit it off last night.

MABEL

He's a big teddy bear inside.

She rolls over and goes back to sleep. Dipper has a quiet chuckle and heads out the door. The Mystery Shack seems oddly peaceful with no one there. Soos, Melody, and Abuelita spent the night at the hospital with the baby. Dipper heads out the back door and breathes in the dewy morning air.

DIPPER

Ah yes. Into the woods.

Dipper runs off into the trees, following a hiking trail that heads away from the Mystery Shack. He passes by the obstacle course completely and heads in the opposite direction of the hanging cliffs. We see him run past the tree that opens the bunker, and continues to push along towards the mound where the crashed space ship is still buried. Running through the Gnome Forest, the Gnomes pop their heads out from behind the trees. A couple of them recognize Dipper and give chase. A familiar maniacal looking gnome calls out.

SHMEBULOCK

Shmebulock!

Dipper hears, stops and turns; He gives the five gnomes that were running a stacked up high five and then keeps going. He then comes across the mining buildings. He stops as he comes up to the main sign. Panting he reads.

DIPPER

Northwest Mining Company? Looks like Pacifica's family turned things around.

He takes an inquisitive look at the mining site before moving on. We watch Dipper run off into the trees again. He runs past a stream that for a split second appears to have a Sasquatch moving by the tress. As he runs up to the clearing where the space ship mound begins, a few Eye-bats fly off to escape the rising sun. Dipper runs up the hill mound and stops. He catches the sun coming up between the hanging cliffs and stares off soaking it in. He then remembers that the hatch is right by his feet. He brushes the five years worth of forest filth away and fondly looks at the spot. The urge to open the hatch strikes him but he knows that he needs to get back.

Cut to Dipper running out of the woods toward the Mystery Shack

He's covered sweat and breathing hard. Mabel is sitting on the back porch with Waddles.

MABEL

Morning sunshine! How was your jog?

Dipper: Good. Hey did you know the Northwests have a mining company now?

MABEL

No but I'm not surprised. Pacifica's parents wouldn't give up on the rich person's game. You ready for breakfast?

DIPPER

Sure, I just need to cool down.

There is a "zipping" sound that keeps getting louder.

DIPPER

What is that?

Mabel stands up and points off behind Dipper. Dipper turns and looks. A figure is racing down the zip-line toward the end just off the edge of the trees. As they fly past, long red hair waving out the back of a brown helmet.

Cut to the figure down the stairs of the tower from behind.

Pull around to the front and they take off the helmet. Wendy, now 19. She pulls her hair back with her hand. She is wearing a white tank top and cargo shorts. She has traded the black heavy boots for hiking boots. Mabel, now standing next to Dipper, elbows him in the ribs smiling.

DIPPER

Oww! Jeez Mabel.

Wendy sees them, and runs up to greet them, hugging them both.

WENDY

Hey you guys! I'm glad you're back. Sorry I missed you last night. My brothers knocked over the lifeguard tower at the pool.

MABEL

Don't mention it. I know how crazy brothers can be.

DIPPER

The feeling's mutual Sock Opera.

Wendy and Mabel both laugh.

WENDY

I've missed you guys.

DIPPER

Us too.

MABEL

We were about to have breakfast. Would you like some pancakes?

WENDY

I'd love to. But I can't. I was just doing the test run for the line today, and I've got a full schedule. Gotta make sure everything is ship shape before the customers start rolling in. I'll see you after though. When I get off work we'll go hang. I'll show you the course. It'll be like old times.

DIPPER

Sounds like a plan.

Wendy hugs them both again. As if just realizing that Dipper is sweating from his run.

WENDY

Whoa. Someone needs a shower.

Dipper blushes

DIPPER

Oh yeah, I just got back from running.

WENDY

Look at you all in shape and stuff. Alright, bye guys! I'll text you.

As Wendy heads back to the line, Dipper stands smiling after her for a moment. He realizes that Mabel is looking at him with a huge grin on her face.

DIPPER

Oh come off it Mabel. Let's go eat.

Scene

Scene 4

The office of the mine

Mr. Northwest is on his cell phone pacing back and forth across the room.

PRESTON

Yes. I need your leading experts in cryostasis technology. I have a possibly groundbreaking situation... As soon as possible, today ideally... Northwest Mining Company. Southeast of Gravity Falls, Oregon. I will email you the address... Come quickly. This is very important.

Preston hangs up. There is a knock at the office door. Preston opens the door to three soldier-like men standing outside the door. They are dressed in black with bulletproof vests and black combat boots, with 9 mm side arms and tasers. The tallest of the three, dark hair and chiseled jaw speaks first.

GUARD 1

Mr. Northwest?

PRESTON

I'll assume you're the security detail I hired.

GUARD 1

Yes sir. Portland Lockdown Security.

He pulls out a business card from his front pocket and hands it to Preston.

PRESTON

Very good. This way.

Cut to the four of them arriving in the chamber

As they approach the area by the stasis pod, they see that it has been covered by a tarp.

GUARD 1

What exactly is this place and what are we protecting?

PRESTON

You gentlemen operate on a need-to-know basis. And right now, the only thing you need to know is that this chamber needs to be guarded. No one comes in or out without direct authorization by me.

GUARD 1

Yes sir.

PRESTON

Now, one of my people will be down here with you at all times. You have multiple shifts?

GUARD 1

Yes. Three teams, rotating on 8 hour cycles.

PRESTON

Good. I will return tonight.

Preston leaves through the tunnel. Scott remains behind along with the guards. They all stare at the trap covered pod.

GUARD 1

I suppose this confidentiality thing extends to you as well, huh?

Scott points at the pod.

SCOTT

Let's just say that this beats the heck out of me.

The guards glance at each other.

SCOTT

Well gentlemen, I'll be in the surveillance room over there.

Scott takes off though the open contamination chamber closet into the surveillance room and takes a seat at the monitor. Through the monitor, the guards are standing by the pod. Scott puts his feet up on the consol and the gauge for temperature is reading in the green.

Cut to Preston arriving at the surface

His mining crew is waiting outside by the office.

PRESTON

Gentlemen! We are resuming normal operations. Be advised however, that the tunnel you're all thinking about is off limits until further notice. Let's get to work. Gold does not mine itself.

The miners all begin to file in toward the elevator. Lee and Nate among them. Preston heads off towards his waiting car; a black luxury sedan.

Scene

Scene 5

Dipper and Mabel walking out of the hospital after having been to visit Soos, Melody, and Leyford

MABEL

That baby is so adorable.

DIPPER

He sure is. So what now? You Hungry?

MABEL

Want to go to Greasy's?

DIPPER

Sure. Nothing like clogging the arteries.

Cut to Dipper and Mabel pulling up to Greasy's Diner

As they get out Dipper takes a deep breath.

DIPPER

Yup. Still reeks.

MABEL

Let's go.

There's a small ring of the bell as they open the door. The diner only has about six patrons. Two elderly men in the first booth, a young couple and their baby at the back booth, and one man at the bar counter. It appears largely the same. The pie cabinet and the juke box are still by the door. The manliness tester has been replaced by a Skill Crane. They walk in and sit in the booth behind the two elderly men.

Cut to behind the waitress

There is puffy grey hair and a pink dress as she approaches the table. A familiar voice as she greets Dipper and Mabel.

SUSAN

Well if it isn't the Pines twins!

MABEL

Hi Susan!

SUSAN

What brings you two back to town?

DIPPER

We're here to visit Soos, Melody, and their new baby.

SUSAN

Yeah. I can't wait to see that little bundle of joy myself. Take a look, let me know what you'll have.

She hands them two menus and heads back to the kitchen.

DIPPER

I think I'll get a BLT.

A deep familiar voice calls out.

GRENDA

Oh my gosh! Mabel! Mabel!

MABEL

Grenda!

Grenda comes out of the kitchen wearing an apron as well. Mabel stands up and they meet in the aisle. They hug, then grab hands and jump up and down.

MABEL and GRENDA

Ah! Ah! Ah!

DIPPER

Guys, try not to knock the building down.

GRENDA

Oh hi Dipper. So did you guys come to see Soos' baby? Why didn't you message us?

MABEL

We wanted it to be a surprise. Besides I didn't know you work here.

GRENDA

Yeah, I'm helping out till I go to college.

MABEL

Oregon right?

GRENDA

Yeah. Go Ducks! Mabel we should hang out after work. Candy gets off at the library 5:00.

Mabel looks at Dipper.

MABEL

Are you ok with that Dipper?

DIPPER

Yeah that's cool. You guys catch up. I'll find something.

GRENDA

Great. I'll text Candy on my break.

DIPPER

Hey Grenda what do you know about the Northwest's Mining Company just out of town there?

GRENDA

Pacifica's dad started it to look for gold. How come?

Dipper shrugs.

DIPPER

I ran by there this morning. I think I'll check it out again this afternoon. If Preston Northwest is involved, problems usually follow.

MABEL

Oh Dipper, we're back less than a day and you want to start looking for craziness.

Mabel does sarcastic wide-eyed jazz hands.

MABEL

Besides you know that the Northwest's aren't up to no good anymore.

DIPPER

I've just got a feeling.

GRENDA

Dipper you're still a bit cuckoo aren't you? Anyway, I need to get back to the kitchen.

MABEL

Text me when you get off.

GRENDA

You know it.

Grenda heads back to the kitchen.

MABEL

Alright now what are we going to eat?

Scene

Scene 6 - 4:05 PM

The entrance to the Northwest mine

The first shift of miners begin filing out of the tunnel after coming off the elevator, while the next shift waits to head down. Dipper is looking over the mine. Two older miners step out of the tunnel. As they pass by Lee and Nate are behind them. They see Dipper and react.

LEE

Pines?!

Dipper turns to greet them.

DIPPER

Oh hey guys.

NATE

Dude what are you doing here?

DIPPER

Mabel and I drove up to visit Soos and Melody. They just had their baby.

LEE

Yeah we knew about that. We mean what are you doing _here_?

DIPPER

Oh I was just out for an afternoon hike. You know gotta stay in shape.

Nate's impulsive character immediately gets the better of him and he begins spilling.

NATE

You're a freak! I don't know how you did it.

DIPPER

Did what exactly?

NATE

Yesterday we found...

LEE

Dude you're not supposed to be talking about this.

NATE

He's gonna find out anyway. It's what he does.

Dipper looks inquisitively at both of them.

DIPPER

Alright guys spill it.

NATE

We were boring in the gold mine when we cracked open an existing tunnel. They had us follow it until we came to this wicked cave looking thing.

LEE

Full of loads of tunnels and these crazy pod things.

Dipper realizes what they're about to say.

DIPPER

You can't let that thing out!

Lee and Nate look at each other.

LEE

Dude, I told you he'd know about it!

DIPPER

Listen to me carefully guys. What you saw in that pod that looks like me. It's a Shapeshifter. If it gets free and loose on the surface, it'll wreak havoc on Gravity Falls and who knows where else!

NATE

Whoa dude. Mr. Northwest is going to decide what to do with it.

DIPPER

Then I need to talk to him, now.

Conveniently a black luxury sedan pulls up and the back passenger side window opens. Mr. Northwest is sitting in the backseat.

PRESTON

Mr. Pines. Just the young man that I wanted to see.

DIPPER

Mr. Northwest. If what I'm being told is true, you can't let that thing out of stasis! It's too dangerous.

Preston responds smugly.

PRESTON

My boy, this creature clearly has a history with you, as we discovered it, ahem, I mean discovered you in the pod. So I would like to know what you know before we make any decisions at all.

DIPPER

There's no decision to make. You leave it where it is.

PRESTON

Mr. Pines I already know that it can change forms. I want to know how we keep it in check so it can be moved. The technology to build and maintain that kind of chamber is very sophisticated. You can tell me who built it for starters.

DIPPER

You're exactly the same as I remember you. How does Pacifica put up with you?

PRESTON

With her college tuition paid for and a trip to Europe.

Dipper clenches his fists and grits his teeth.

DIPPER

We're done here.

Dipper turns to leave and gives a single wave to Lee and Nate.

DIPPER

See you guys later.

PRESTON

And Mr. Pines. We'll be in touch.

Scene

Scene 7

Dipper and Mabel in the attic room of the Mystery Shack

Mabel is brushing her hair and then begins to put it in a braid. Dipper is pacing back and forth, still upset.

DIPPER

I can't believe him. Northwest doesn't get it. That thing nearly killed us five years ago, and he seems to think that he can move it and do who knows what with it. Knowing him, sell it to the government or something. We've got to stop him.

MABEL

Dipper you're being Dipper again. You know Pacifica's dad plans every move he makes. He may be stuck up, but he's not a fool.

DIPPER

Do you remember Triangle Bonds?

Mabel smirks.

MABEL

Ask Great Uncle Ford when he gets here.

DIPPER

Yeah, he'll know what to do.

Mabel finishes her braid.

MABEL

Well I'm off to hang with my people.

Cut to them walking out the back door of the Shack

Ghost Eyes is repainting the totem pole in the background. They look down the lane and see a sedan, the color of Soos' old t-shirt driving toward them. It pulls up to the Shack. Soos and Abuelita get out of the front. Soos opens the back passenger door for Melody. Soos then grabs the car seat with sleeping Leyford.

MABEL

You guys are home!

She comes down to see the baby.

MELODY

Yeah, everything went so well. And little Leyford is healthy, so they said we were good to go.

MABEL

That's great, great, great.

MELODY

Mabel I love that braid.

MABEL

Thanks, I was just about to go see Candy and Grenda.

MELODY

Well we won't keep you. We'll go get settled.

The family starts filing into the house.

SOOS

Hey bro.

DIPPER

Yo Soos.

They fist bump as Soos walks by with the baby. Mabel heads off to her car. Dipper stands on the porch and looks off to the woods. She opens the door then looks at Dipper.

MABEL

Stop thinking about it. We're here for fun.

Dipper focuses back on Mabel and nods.

DIPPER

You're right. I don't need to be obsessive. Say hi to Candy for me.

Mabel smiles.

MABEL

Bye.

Dipper waves. Mabel starts the car, backs up, and then drives down the lane toward town. Dipper stands with his hands in his pockets looking back at the woods. He takes a deep breath and sighs. A tone goes off that sounds like the first five notes of the Gravity Falls theme song. Dipper pulls out his phone. View the screen as he holds the phone up in his hand. He touches the envelope icon to open his text messages. A dialogue bubble pops up.

WENDY

Meet me at the top of the zip-line.

DIPPER

Be right there.

Dipper puts the phone back in his pocket and starts walking off into the woods, following the zip-line away from the Shack.

Cut to Dipper arriving at the base of the

tower at the beginning of the zip-line.

The tower is built in amongst the trees and has stairs that wind all the way up to a platform at the top. Wendy looks over the edge at the top of the tower and calls down.

WENDY

Hey Dipper! Up here!

Dipper looks up and squints to see her. With a smile he waves.

Cut to Dipper climbing up the last few

steps and coming onto the platform.

Wendy is waiting with a blue helmet in her hands.

DIPPER

How long is that line?

WENDY

It's only half a mile man.

Dipper raises his eyebrows.

DIPPER

Yeah, only.

WENDY

Check out the view.

Dipper walks over to the railing next to Wendy and looks out over the forest. He looks out over the tree tops and birds flying. Dipper looks to his left and sees the town, then looks out ahead.

DIPPER

Wow, you can't even see the Shack from here.

WENDY

Yeah, look behind you.

Dipper turns and looks out to the west. Through the hanging cliffs the Sun has begun to get lower in the sky and is shining through the cliffs.

DIPPER

Wow.

WENDY

Yeah man. Want to take the line for a spin.

DIPPER

Really?

WENDY

Sure, the owner won't mind at all.

DIPPER

Ok, I'll warn you though, I've never done this before.

WENDY

You'll be fine. Trust me you've done crazier things than this.

They walk over to the launch point and see down the line that appears to go on forever. Wendy pulls the harness over. It's attached to the line with metal clasps and bulky straps. Dipper steps into the harness and clasps it around his waist. Wendy hands him the helmet and a pair of leather gloves. She stands directly in front of him.

WENDY

You just jump and let it ride. If you want to slow down, pull this cord above your head for the break. Make sure you slow down before you get to the end. I'll be right behind you.

She opens the gate.

DIPPER

Ok, we'll see how this...

WENDY

Goes!

Wendy pushes him off the edge and Dipper takes off down the line. The shock is almost more than he can initially handle.

DIPPER

Wendy! Whoooaaa!

Close up on Dipper as he attempts to get his bearings. The trees fly by just below him. He manages to get oriented facing down the line. His expression changes to determined and focused, but joyful.

Cut to Dipper's point of view

He's moving along at a very fast rate of speed. As the trees fly by, Dipper looks out toward the town and then over to the space ship mound and the mountains beyond. He sees the Mystery Shack coming up on his left and knows he needs to slow down. He pulls the break cord, slowly easing onto the landing platform at the end. He unhooks the harness and steps onto the platform. He looks over at the Shack smiling.

DIPPER

Yup. Good for business.

We hear another zipping sound as Wendy makes her approach. She hits the landing and unhooks the harness. She looks at Dipper smiling.

WENDY

That never gets old.

DIPPER

That was a lot of fun. Thanks.

WENDY

Come on I'll show you the course.

Cut to Wendy and Dipper standing at

the beginning of the obstacle course

A fifteen foot high wall with two ropes is in front of them. The wall is made of wood planks and is shaped like a trapezoid pyramid with a slight incline from top to bottom. Dipper looks at Wendy to his left.

DIPPER

Aren't you going to tell me what all the obstacles are?

WENDY

Come on man. That would ruin the home field advantage.

DIPPER

I guess so.

WENDY

You ready chump?

DIPPER

Let's do it.

They both get into a running stance.

WENDY

Alright. GO!

They run to the wall full tilt. Dipper grabs the rope and begin climbing quickly, using his hands and steadying himself with his feet.

Cut to Wendy who has clearly had a

great deal of practice on the course

She swiftly heads up the wall and reaches the top first. Dipper is about three quarters up. As she swings her body over the top she looks at Dipper.

WENDY

See ya.

She disappears over the edge. Dipper realizes that "it's on" and starts moving quicker. He reaches the top and swings over the edge. He takes the rope on the other side to the ground. Turning to the next obstacle he sees Wendy is already part way through. She yells back at him.

WENDY

You gotta go under!

Dipper approaches a massive net suspended about 18 inches from the ground. He sees that he has to Navy Seal crawl for about 50 feet under the net.

DIPPER

Ok then.

He takes off underneath.

Cut to Dipper coming out of the end and

seeing Wendy on the next obstacle.

WENDY

Swing!

Dipper sees a large number of hanging ropes, all different lengths and varying spaces. Without hesitation he smiles and takes off jumping at the first rope. He swings straight to the second rope grabbing hold on the fly.

Cut to him swinging onto the landing at the end

He runs straight to the next obstacle. Fifteen tires are suspended over water about five feet up. Wendy has just finished and is moving on to a suspended tight-rope that has two lines running parallel above for "handrails." Dipper can see the tires are unstable and will bounce, but he wants to catch up. He runs across the tires with an obvious light step. Wendy is about half way across the rope when he comes to his. He grabs the "rails" and walks quickly. Watching Wendy finish and move on to a 50 foot long rock wall, he loses his focus for a second. His foot slips and he falls off the rope, only catching himself on the rail with his right hand. He hangs, struggling for a moment, but manages to get his left foot back on the main rope and pulls himself up. He takes a breath.

DIPPER

Darn it.

He keeps moving. Wendy is almost half way through the wall. As he finishes the rope, he looks confident as he approaches the wall. He grabs hold of the first handle, and then with almost Spiderman-like speed, he moves across the varying hand and foot holds. He nearly catches up to Wendy as she jumps off toward the last obstacle. There is a ramp up to a spring board with a trapeze swing and a twenty foot net wall that leads up to the final platform. The swing is over a pool down below. Wendy runs up the ramp and bounces off the spring board grabbing onto the swing. She goes back and forth twice and then jumps, grabbing on to the net about half way up. She starts to climb reaching up with her right hand.

Cut to just behind Wendy

She looks up to her right as she reaches. Flying into view, Dipper lands on the net to Wendy's right, his whole body up higher than the top of her head. She looks on, eyes wide, stunned by the fact that passed her. He quickly climbs up onto the landing. She finishes her climb. As she reaches the landing, his hand comes over the edge to help her up. As he helps pull her up onto the platform, she stands and looks at him for a moment.

WENDY

Dude, how'd you do that?

Dipper shrugs.

DIPPER

I've been rock climbing back home.

Wendy smiles.

WENDY

Whatever man. Well, my truck is back at the start of the line. You wanna walk back with me?

DIPPER

Sure.

They walk off toward the beginning of the zip-line.

Cut to them walking in the woods about halfway there

WENDY

So you built an engine for outer space?

DIPPER

That'll be its most effective application, since there is little to no friction in space.

Wendy responds in a cheeky but endearing way.

WENDY

Wow. So you really took that nerd stuff to another level Dipper.

DIPPER

I guess so.

WENDY

So Mabel's in theatre and you're a scientist.

Wendy does jazz hands. Dipper smiles.

DIPPER

What about you? Running this business looks like a lot of work and a lot of fun.

WENDY

Whoa, who says it's my business?

Dipper smirks and shakes his head.

DIPPER

Really?

WENDY

Alright fine. I thought it would be cool. And Soos and I both benefit.

DIPPER

Good for business.

Dipper switches gears to ask Wendy about the mine.

DIPPER

So what do you know about Preston Northwest's mining operation?

WENDY

Not much. They've been digging out in the woods looking for gold or something. Lee and Nate got jobs there. Why?

DIPPER

Yeah I talked to them and Mr. Northwest earlier. Did you notice where they were digging?

WENDY

I didn't really give it any thought.

DIPPER

Well they're right near where that bunker was, where we battled the Shapeshifter. Lee and Nate said they actually stumbled across the chambers while digging.

WENDY

Whoa dude. That's not good.

DIPPER

I know. And I don't trust Preston. He sees it as another way to make money.

WENDY

So what are you going to do?

DIPPER

I don't know. I need to convince them to seal off that area for good. I'm going to go down there again tomorrow. Stan and Ford should be here by then. They'll know what to do.

WENDY

Sounds like we're setting up to a good old fashioned wacky mission.

DIPPER

That Shapeshifter is particularly dangerous though. I guess I don't need to tell you that.

WENDY

Oh I remember. I still say fighting myself was the craziest thing ever.

Fade to a flashback of Wendy and the S.S. struggling

Wendy does the "zip lip and throw away the key" gesture and Dipper hits the S.S. with the axe.

Fade back to the present

They arrive at Wendy's truck. The sun is setting behind Wendy in the distance. She opens the door.

WENDY

Let me know what I can do to help.

She does the "zip lip" gesture again. Dipper smiles and gets a butterfly like feeling in his stomach.

DIPPER

(Inner Voice Over) Darn it.

DIPPER

Uh thanks. Hopefully no lamb costumes this time.

Wendy giggles.

DIPPER

Alright I'll see you later.

WENDY

Wait, I'll give you a ride back to the Shack.

DIPPER

It's ok. I like the walk.

WENDY

You sure?

DIPPER

Yeah

WENDY

I had a lot of fun.

Dipper smiles, waves and walks off. He walks into the woods. Wendy gets in her pick-up and watches Dipper walk for a few moments. A small tiny smile creeps over her face. As if realizing it, her eyes widen and a look of shock comes over her face.

WENDY

Oh darn it.

Scene

Scene 8 – 10:00 pm

Cut to a view over top of the hanging cliffs

A train whistle blares for the first time and then a freight train comes out of the tunnel over the bridge.

Pull back from the cliffs and then pan over to the mine site

Cut to the inner chamber of the mine

The evening shift of miners are operating their borers. The opening to the tunnel leading to the S.S's cave is guarded by one of the security personnel. The borer that opened the tunnel has been shifted down the chamber to the left. It operates with two miners for a moment. The borer cuts the rock while one miner shovels the broken pieces onto a large sifter. It makes contact with metal. A loud scraping sound is heard and the two miners look up at the borers head. A hissing noise is next and then what appears to be fog or steam begins spilling into the chamber.

MINER 1

Whoa that's freezing!

He runs away toward Miner 2, who quickly shuts down the borer and begins backing up. The frozen fog continues to spill in. Everyone in the chamber is now aware of it and is standing, watching, dumbfounded.

MINER 2

Everybody back!

Everyone backs up toward the elevator tunnel. After a few more tense moments the fog begins to dissipate. The borer is now frozen along with a twenty foot area around the machine.

Cut to the surveillance room

Scott is sitting with his feet up on the control board, a magazine over his stomach, more or less dozing. He doesn't notice the temperature gauges rising and falling. And with the stasis pod being covered, there is no indication that the ice has begun to melt.

Short dissolve and the wrist watch changes by an hour

His foot slips off the control board dropping to the floor. He jolts awake, sitting up very flustered.

SCOTT

Ho! Hey! Hua! I'm watching!

He looks at the monitor closely. He sees the guards standing by the pod and then sits back and begins flipping through his magazine.

Over his shoulder through the monitor

The ice has melted and is pooling around the feet of the guards. He continues reading as the guards look at one another and then at the pod. They say a few words to each other and then the shorter of the two walks over and pulls the tarp off the pod. Twelve year old Dipper groggily stares out the pod at the two guards. The men look at each other as if to say "we're guarding a child?" The taller of the two walks out of camera view. Scott continues reading, oblivious.

GUARD 2

A child?!

Scott is startled and fumbles his magazine.

SCOTT

Excuse me?

GUARD 2

You didn't tell us you were holding a child in there!

Scott looks at his monitor.

SCOTT

Oh no.

GUARD 2

Open it.

SCOTT

We can't.

GUARD 2

I said open it!

SCOTT

You don't understand. We...

GUARD 2

Enough!

He steps past Scott and goes to push the red button.

SCOTT

No, don't!

Guard 2 pushes Scott back and pushes the button.

GUARD 2

Out of my way!

Through the monitor

The glass slide open and the S.S. steps out looking around. Guard 3 and the S.S. say a few words to each other.

SCOTT

We need to get out there now!

Scott runs off toward the pod.

Cut to Scott running up to Guard 3 and the S.S.

SCOTT

Hold it. I don't know how this happened, but you are going to stay here.

The S.S. looks at Guard 3, then Scott.

S.S.

You mean you want to keep a child locked up and frozen?

GUARD 3

Yeah what the heck is this?

SCOTT

Don't listen to him. I'm getting Mr. Northwest down here.

Scott pulls out his walkie-talkie. Guard 2 has joined them.

SCOTT

This is Peterson. We have another situation down here. Send Mr. Northwest immediately. Bring back up.

GUARD 2

He's a boy. What is this?

SCOTT

You'll see. But we need to make sure it doesn't go anywhere.

The S.S. shows quick agitation and its voice turns to its default tone.

S.S.

I will not be locked up anymore.

All three men look at it with "what the heck" confusion.

S.S.

Let me leave now.

Guard 3 raises his rifle and backs up.

GUARD 3

What are you?

GUARD 2

Peterson, what is this?

SCOTT

You men do you job. We can't let it escape.

The S.S. looks at the two guards and then at Scott. He squints as if thinking of a plan. It then steps forward between the two guards and talks in Dipper's voice again.

S.S.

I know how you can help.

It slowly transforms back into its default form. All three men are dumbfounded and stunned. The S.S. grabs the two guards by the collar of their jackets and slams them together, knocking them cold. It turns to look at Scott, who now has a horrified look on his face. He frantically tries to use the walkie-talkie.

SCOTT

Come in! It's loose! I repeat! It's...

The S.S. growls and charges at Scott.

SCOTT

Ahhhhhhhh!

Scene

Scene 9

Fade in. It's late in the evening.

Soos, Melody, Abuelita, and Dipper are in the living room watching TV. A movie called Multiple Negatives is on.

TV ANNOUNCER

We now return to Gravity Falls movie night. Channing Phelps in Multiple Negatives.

On the TV there is a young actor who looks like Zach Efron talking to a beautiful young woman in a dewy meadow.

CHANNING PHELPS

I didn't not think that you had no more desire to not see me.

Cut to Soos sitting with Melody

SOOS

That dude is smooth.

DIPPER

Yeah, but who talks like that. It's exhausting.

Mabel enters.

MABEL

Heyo! Is the baby sleeping?

Melody

Yeah, we put him down a while ago. But he'll need to eat soon. You can hold him then.

Mabel clenches her fists and shakes a little.

MABEL

EEEEEEE!

DIPPER

So how are Candy and Grenda doing?

MABEL

Same as always, awesome! Did Wendy show you the line?

DIPPER

Mabel, it was amazing. The zip-line is like flying! And that obstacle course was being on that show. You know, where they're like ninjas or warriors, or something.

SOOS

So it's right up this dog's alley.

MABEL

Did you have a good time with Wendy?

Dipper knows what Mabel is trying to do and plays it cool.

DIPPER

Yeah. It was fun. You know same ole Wendy.

Soos and Mabel look at each other with raised eyebrows. The sound of a vehicle pulling up to the Shack breaks in.

MELODY

Who could be here now?

SOOS

I'll go scope it out.

Soos gets up and heads to the back door.

MABEL

So how are you feeling Melody?

MELODY

All things considered I've never felt better.

We hear Soos yell from the porch.

SOOS (O.S.)

Mr. and Mr. Pines!

Mabel looks over a Dipper.

MABEL

They're here!

Dipper and Mabel get up to meet them at the door. Soos, Stan, and Ford are looking at the Shack.

FORD

It looks as though you've done a few renovations.

STAN

Yeah, it almost looks like you know what you're doing Soos.

DIPPER

Hey Grunkles.

STAN

Hey kids. Soos has the place looking like an actual business.

MABEL

It still feels like home though.

SOOS

Tonight I am among kings.

DIPPER

How was the trip up?

FORD

It was great. We made really good time on the water. And the drive form Crescent City was peaceful. But it's late. We'll get to the hotel.

STAN

We just wanted to say hi. We'll see the baby tomorrow. And Soos I want to see everything you've done with the place.

SOOS

Ai! Ai!

FORD

Good night.

They jump in the SUV and head off down in the lane.

MABEL

Dipper, I'm surprised you didn't say something about the mine.

DIPPER

It can wait till morning. The S.S. isn't going anywhere.

Scene

Scene 10

Cut to Guard 2's POV

His eyes open slowly open and he looks up to see Scott standing over him.

GUARD 2

Ohhh! What a headache.

SCOTT (S.S.)

Sleeping on the job are we?

View from behind the Scott (S.S)

Guard 2 jumps up almost frantically.

GUARD 2

Where is it?! Where is it?!

SCOTT (S.S)

Calm down. Where is what?

GUARD 2

That thing. That, that thing that changed forms!

SCOTT (S.S)

Look, I know it's been a long evening, but I have no idea what you're talking about.

Guard 3 comes running out from one of the corridors.

GUARD 3

Where is it?

SCOTT (S.S.)

Ah, I see you're both sleeping on the job.

GUARD 3

Wait, that thing attacked us, and then I woke up in that tunnel over there.

SCOTT (S.S.)

Is there something in the air down here? Gentlemen, I'm sure you don't want me telling your superiors that you've been slacking off. So whatever this nightmare scenario you've concocted is, give it a rest.

GUARD 2

I'll prove it. We'll move this tarp.

The S.S. manages to stay calm.

SCOTT (S.S)

You're not authorized to move that.

Guard 2 considers it for a second. The two guards then look at each other wondering if it was all a dream.

GUARD 1 (O.S.)

Time for shift change!

Cut to Guard 1, two other guards, Carlson, and Mr.

Northwest making their way into the chamber

PRESTON

One of our borers punctured a coolant line of some kind. We wanted to check that it did not affect any of the systems down here.

GUARD 1

Well? Uneventful?

Guards 2 and 3 look at each other and then at the S.S., who glares at them through a creepy smile.

GUARD 2

Yes sir. Nothing to report.

GUARD 1

You men are relieved. Report back before 1600 hrs.

GUARD 2 and 3

Yes Sir.

Both men suspiciously look at the S.S. one more time and leave toward the tunnel heading back to the surface.

PRESTON

Mr. Peterson. Carlson will take over. Be back before noon.

SCOTT (S.S)

Yes Sir.

The S.S. begins to walk after the two guards.

Close up on the S.S. face

His eyes blink sideways and a smile begins to cross his face once again.

PRESTON

Mr. Peterson!

The S.S. stops dead and slowly turns to face Northwest.

PRESTON

No more pranks over the radios. Understand?

SCOTT (S.S)

Yes Sir.

PRESTON

That'll be all.

The S.S. turns and continues walking out of the tunnel.

Scene

Scene 11 – 12:05 am

An over head view of Mabel and Dipper sleeping in their beds

Waddles is curled up at Mabel's feet. Mabel's phone light up as a call comes in. Her ring tone is "Never Had a Friend Like Me" from Aladdin. She rolls over and picks up the phone to look at it. On the white screen it reads "Jay." She swipes it to answer.

MABEL

Hello cutie... I had just dozed off. So what's up?... Ohh I miss you too... What? Really?... Are you sure?... Your Mom and Dad are cool with it?... Oh. That's amazing.

Mabel directs her attention to Dipper.

MABEL

Hey Dipper. Jay is on his way to Gravity Falls. Apparently he couldn't stand to be away from me. And he wants to see what all the fuss is about in this town.

DIPPER (Half asleep)

That's great Mabel. Make sure he doesn't get lost.

Mabel talks back into the phone.

MABEL

Dipper says don't get lost... Yeah... Ok... I can't wait. I'll call Grenda and Candy. We'll have lunch at the diner... Ok see you. Bye.

Mabel hangs up, puts the phone down and gives Waddles a pet.

MABEL

Jay is going to come stay here Waddles.

Waddles oinks, not really waking up. Mabel lays back down, not able to fall asleep again immediately. She lies with her arms behind her head smiling.

Scene

Scene 12

Cut to the Stasis Chamber

Preston walks around the chamber inspecting the pipes and the secondary pods, with a self satisfied look on his face. Carlson has moved over to look at the cage that the S.S. broke out of long ago. Guards 1 and 4 are standing in front of the pod.

PRESTON

This technology is going to make millions.

A thumping sound is heard. Three thumps, then three more. Everyone stops, listening. There is a break and they all disregard the previous noise. As they go back to what they were doing, the thumping begins again; louder this time.

CARLSON

Do you guys hear that?

GUARD 1

I thought I imagined it the first time. It sounds like its coming from...

Everyone looks at the pod with the tarp over it. Preston quickly moves over. He looks at the guards, then Carlson.

PRESTON

Be ready. Remove the tarp.

Carlson pulls the tarp down exposing the pod. Inside, Scott is standing in his boxer shorts, his hands tied up with his own pants behind his back, and his shirt tied up over his mouth. He kicks at the glass again. He tries to yell.

SCOTT

Rear re rou ru rear!

PRESTON

My goodness! Carlson, go to the control room and open the pod.

GUARD 1

Wait! It could be a trick.

PRESTON

The real Scott Peterson would never have left here without saying what happened. Open it!

Carlson runs off to the surveillance room. The glass then slides open and Scott steps out. Guard 4 begins untying him, removing the shirt first.

SCOTT

Thank you. It's still freezing in there.

PRESTON

What happened?

SCOTT

It got loose. It knocked the other guards unconscious, then attacked me. When I came to I was tied up in there.

Preston has clearly become distressed himself. Carlson comes running out of the surveillance room.

CARLSON

Mr. Northwest! The gauges on the control panel are down to nothing.

PRESTON

When the crew inadvertently punctured that pipe it must have caused the system to shut down.

CARLSON

So Scott, if this is you, then that thing is already walking around out there.

Everyone's eyes widen.

PRESTON

Call up to the surface. Tell them to stop Mr. Peterson. Don't let him leave.

Carlson gets on his walkie-talkie.

CARLSON

Attention all hands! Make sure that Scott Peterson doesn't leave the grounds. Mr. Northwest needs to see him.

A voice comes back over the radio.

MINER

Sorry Mr. Carlson. You just missed him. He left a few minutes ago. Over.

Carlson looks at Preston urgently.

PRESTON

What have I done?

CARLSON

What do we do?

PRESTON

The Pines boy! He knows about the creature. Let's get him down here now.

Scene

Scene 13

Close up on Dipper's face while he's sleeping

His phone begins to go off with a ring tone that sounds an awful lot like the theme from the Uncharted series. He rolls over and grabs the phone to look at it. A scowl comes over his face, and then he swipes to answer it.

DIPPER

Mr. Northwest? What do you want? ... Do you now? What happened?

Dipper's eyes widen as he listens. An obvious appearance of panic comes over him and he sits up.

DIPPER

How long ago? ... A couple hours now! ... I told you to leave that thing alone. ... You're darn right. I'm on my way. Luckily my great uncles just got into town tonight. They'll come too. ... Don't do anything else till we get there.

Dipper hangs up the phone and talks to Mabel.

DIPPER

Mabel! Wake up! Mabel, seriously.

MABEL

Oh, what time is it Dipper?

DIPPER

It's 3:00 am. But that doesn't matter. We have to go.

MABEL

What? Why?

DIPPER

The S.S. escaped. I'm calling Grunkle Ford and Stan.

MABEL

Escaped? Oh brother.

Dipper gets on the phone again.

DIPPER

Great uncle Ford? ... Yeah, do you remember Experiment #210? ... Yes the Shapeshifter. Well it's escaped. ... Mabel, Wendy, Soos, and I froze it in a Stasis Pod a few years back, and Mr. Northwest's mining company stumbled across your bunker recently. ... I'm not sure. Mabel and I are going down to the mine right now. You and Grunkle Stan need to come too. ... Yes. Come to the Shack. We'll head down together. ... Ok bye. Get dressed Mabel. We have to find that thing.

Scene.

Scene 14

Dipper, Mabel, Stan, and Ford walk into the main stasis chamber

Carlson leads them in having met them at the surface. They walk toward the pod.

FORD

I can't believe how many tunnels it dug. Dipper I'm impressed you were able to trap the S.S. in Cryostasis.

DIPPER

I'll never forget that day.

Dissolve to a brief flashback

Dipper confessing his love for Wendy, the S.S. and Wendy fighting, and then Dipper and Wendy pushing the S.S. in to the pod.

Dissolve back to present

As they walk, Preston sees them.

PRESTON

The Pines family. Thank goodness you're here.

STAN

We just got back to town, and already the crazy won't leave us alone.

Preston, Scott, and the four guards are standing by the empty pod. Scott is clearly still shaken up.

FORD

How did it get loose?

PRESTON

We punctured a coolant line connected to the pod.

SCOTT

After the ice melted, it used the form of the boy to deceive the guards and get the jump on us.

GUARD 2

We didn't know the specifics of what we were protecting. We weren't prepared.

FORD

Few are. Mr. Northwest what were you planning?

PRESTON

I saw the technology and thought I could capitalize on it. I know it was mistake. What can we do to stop the S.S. before it gets out of Gravity Falls?

STAN

Before? If this thing can take any form it wants, won't it just change into a bird or a flying freak show, and that'll be it?

FORD

That's not quite right Stanley. I studied this creature for a long time, and it's incapable of true flight.

DIPPER

Wait. Great Uncle Ford, how is that possible?

Cut to a another flashback

A younger Ford is looking through a microscope in a laboratory.

Ford (V.O.)

I studied its cells and I quickly noticed that in order for the S.S. to have the ability to take on other forms, its cells have a density and pliability unlike anything I had ever seen before. And with that, its mass does not allow for it to fly in this environment.

Cut to Ford's POV into the microscope

The cells shift in all directions and the various structures expand, contract, and change color in all directions, even though no longer attached to the S.S.

Cut back to present

MABEL

But how do we know it won't just run off into the woods?

FORD

I know it will stay in town. It became accustomed to human food and will likely keep its search here.

DIPPER

If it does get out of town, we're in real trouble. If only we had a way to track it.

FORD

Regardless we need to get moving. There isn't a moment to lose.

PRESTON

We'll leave a security detail in case it comes back.

GUARD 2

Why would it come back?

GUARD 1

It won't. But it doesn't hurt to be cautious. You two stay here.

He points at Guards 2 and 3.

GUARD 3

Figures.

FORD

Let's move.

They all take off for the main tunnel, leaving the two guards once again in the chamber alone.

Fade Out. Scene. Act Break

Act 3 - Scene 1 – 10:00 am

A gas station on the edge of Gravity Falls

It appears a little run down, with only four pumps. A familiar Honda Civic pulls up to a pump coming into view. Jay steps out of the car, takes a look around, and breathes in the air.

JAY

Gravity Falls

A train horn blares up above. Jay looks up to the cliffs and the bridge. A freight train comes out of the tunnel. Jay begins filling his car with gas.

Cut to Jay walking into the gas station.

A small bell announces itself as he opens the door. A clean shaven man in his late 60s, with glasses, a mesh-back baseball cap, and a flannel shirt is at the counter. A young man with coveralls and a mining helmet is looking at a can of beans (Baron Num Nums) in the small grocery aisle. He looks up as Jay enters the store. Jay looks around for a moment then gets on his phone.

JAY

Hey! I just got into town. ... I know I can't wait to see you either. ... The diner for lunch. Hopefully Candy and Grenda like me. ... Yeah. ... The Mystery Shack... Uh huh... Ok... I'll see you there in a few minutes. ... Ok bye.

Jay walks toward the counter. The miner keeps watching.

STORE CLERK

Just the gas stranger?

JAY

Yes sir. How often do trains pass by town?

STORE CLERK

Every twelve hours. We've gotten used to it.

The miner checks the window in the background, and then looks at his watch.

STORE CLERK

That'll be $28.50. So what brings you to Gravity Falls?

JAY

I've come to meet my girlfriend. She's going to take me to the diner to meet her friends.

STORE CLERK

Well have fun.

JAY

Thanks. See ya.

Jay turns around to see the miner standing right behind him with a blank stare. Jay recoils and steps back slightly.

JAY

Whoa, sorry about that.

They look at each other for a moment.

JAY

Is everything alright?

MINER

Yes.

JAY

Ok then, bye.

Jay walks by him and mouths "wow" as he heads out the door. The miner keeps watching after him. The sales clerk speaks up.

STORE CLERK

Hey buddy, if you're not going to buy anything you should just move along.

The miner's head tilts to the side slightly. The Sales clerk can be seen over his shoulder at the counter. A creepy smile crosses the miner's face and his eyes blink sideways.

Scene

Scene 2

Greasy's Diner

Candy is sitting in the same booth that Dipper and Mabel were in the day before. Grenda comes out of the kitchen with a pot of tea. She pours Candy a cup.

GRENDA

Here you go Candy. Boy I can't wait to meet Mabel's boyfriend. He sounds sweet and looks dreamy.

CANDY

I agree. For Mabel he appears to be perfect match.

Cut to front door of the diner opening

Jay walks in with a skulking anxious look on his face. It appears he has been in some trouble. He steps in slowly. A Beaver stick its head out of the floor as Jay walks up. The Beaver looks up at Jay, who stops to look down. Jay's eyes widen and he steps back. The Beaver's nose twitches as he smells; It quickly reacts with hostility and begins hissing at Jay. Jay glares at the Beaver and raises his hand as if he's about to backhand slap the animal.

GRENDA

Alright you silly thing, time to move along.

Grenda comes over and shoes the Beaver back down the hole. The Beaver pops its head back out of the hole once more to quickly squint and glare at Jay.

GRENDA

Sorry about that. They're always coming up through the...

Grenda stops and looks at Jay for a moment. She seems to recognize him and then reacts as only she can.

GRENDA

Oh my Gosh! Jay it's you!

Before he can react she bear hugs him and picks him up off the ground. Jay's face begins to turn red and he grimaces as he can't breathe. A very slight distortion of his facial features becomes apparent.

JAY (S.S.)

You're crushing me.

Grenda quickly puts him down. Candy has stood up.

GRENDA

Sorry. It's just so great to meet you.

CANDY

Yes, we are very excited to meet the one who makes Mabel so very happy.

JAY (S.S.)

Right. And who are you two?

CANDY

I am Candy Chiu.

GRENDA

And I'm Grenda. Mabel must have talked about us.

Jay looks at them both for a moment and seems to have a "light bulb" moment.

JAY (S.S.)

Yes Candy and Grenda. How about we sit down and eat some food?

CANDY

Yes. But where is Mabel? We thought that she would have been here with you.

Jay (S.S.) looks from side to side as if thinking of a quick response.

JAY (S.S.)

Oh yeah, she said to go ahead. She wasn't feeling well.

GRENDA

Weird. We talked to her like twenty minutes ago. She was happy and ready to bring you here.

Jay (S.S.) put his hands up in an "I don't know" gesture.

JAY (S.S.)

What can you do? Let's eat. Bring out some beans or some of those things. I'm starving.

He points to a stack of pancakes on the counter. Candy and Grenda look at each other suspiciously.

CANDY

You do not act as though you have sweet feelings for our Mabel.

GRENDA

Yeah, she talked about how caring and sensitive you are.

JAY (S.S.)

Hey, you know how Mabel exaggerates. Besides you guys should know how she just wants attention. You know blehhhh.

Jay (S.S.) sticks his tongue out and his skin ripples all over very slightly. Candy squints at Jay (S.S), not sure if she just saw what she thinks she saw.

GRENDA

That doesn't sound like Mabel at all. What's with you?

JAY (S.S.)

Come on ladies lighten up. Let's get some food and maybe go dancing or something.

He stands up. We hear the bell ring as the diner door opens.

JAY (S.S.)

I know some great moves. Like the Jackson's Pipe.

He does a circular move with his hips much like Rick Rude in the 1980s. As Jay (S.S.) does the Jackson's Pipe, Grenda looks over behind him with a stunned look on her face.

MABEL

What is going on here?!

Mabel and another Jay are standing behind the other Jay (S.S.). Waddles is off behind them eating pancakes. Jay looks at his copy with a perplexed expression. He doesn't react the way one would expect.

JAY

What kind of move was that?

The S.S. version acts slightly startled but regains his composure quickly.

S.S.

What is with this imposter?!

JAY

Hey whoa. I don't know who you are, but I'm the one that Mabel is with.

Mabel has been looking back and forth at the two versions trying to figure it out. Everyone in the diner has stopped and are gawking at the situation. It then dawns on Mabel, the real implications of the circumstances. She steps back and points at both of them.

MABEL

The Shapeshifter! One of you is the Shapeshifter! Grenda, call Dipper and my Grunkles.

Both Jays but their hands up in obvious fear. Grenda runs off to the phone behind the counter.

JAY

Ok Mabel, calm down.

JAY (S.S.)

Yes it's clear which one of us is the real thing anyway.

Mabel grits her teeth, pointing back and forth at the two Jays. The Jay on the left looks at the other with an "are you kidding me" look. Grenda yells from the background.

GRENDA

They're on their way!

Candy has stood up behind them.

CANDY

Neither of you are going anywhere.

JAY

Alright Mabel, how can I prove it to you?

JAY (S.S.)

Yes Mabel. How?

Mabel is breathing heavily, trying to calm down, Waddles comes over with pancake crumbs all over his face. He stops and looks up at one Jay and then the other. Jay bends down and rubs Waddles' cheeks.

JAY

Hey buddy. Let's calm Mabel down.

The other Jay then attempts to bend down and do the same. Before he does, Waddles squeals and attempts to bite his hand. He pulls his hands back.

JAY (S.S.)

What is with these animals?

MABEL

It's him!

The S.S. backs up past Candy and begins transforming into a strange combination of Waddles and the Beaver it saw previously. The S.S. then growls loudly as Waddles squeals in anger. It takes another step back and transforms into Baron Num Num. He grabs Candy putting her in a headlock.

S.S.

Alright, let me out of here or I harm the one named after the sweet foods.

Grenda steps forward. The S.S. tightens its grip.

GRENDA

You let her go!

S.S.

I really don't like your tone. Now back away.

Candy, who has stayed relatively calm, grimaces as he locks his arms tighter. She then stomps on his foot as hard as she can. The S.S. releases its grip.

S.S.

Owww!

Grenda charges forward tackling the S.S. into the booth. Jay grabs Waddles.

MABEL

Grenda!

The S.S. and Grenda roll out of the booth onto the floor and everyone steps back.

JAY

She needs help!

He hands Waddles to Mabel and goes to charge in. As he runs in, Grenda is on top of the S.S., their hands locked together as they wrestle. The S.S. then changes into an ape-like creature with four arms and orange fur. With its spare arms it grabs Grenda's shoulders, pulls its feet in and then kicks Grenda off of itself. She flies backward knocking Jay down and they land in a heap. The S.S. jumps to its feet, looking around frantically. It looks over at the window by the booth. It does a cart wheel over the table and kicks its way through the glass, landing on its feet on the ground outside. It then runs off toward the other side of town. Grenda and Jay are laid out on the floor. Both of them groan.

JAY

Oh man. What was that?

Mabel helps Jay up, while Candy helps Grenda.

MABEL

Are you guys okay?

JAY

Yeah fine.

GRENDA

That thing makes me very angry.

JAY

Mabel I owe you and apology. All this time I thought you just had a crazy, all-be-it hilarious imagination. You know, just

part of who you are. But as I just saw, and am still working on believing, you were simply telling me the truth. Amazing, just like you.

MABEL

Come here you.

They hug. Candy and Grenda both sigh happily and put their hands together.

MABEL

Ok, properly now. Jay this is Candy and Grenda, my people.

JAY

Hi guys.

CANDY

Yes, you are the one we've heard so much about.

Just then Dipper, Wendy, Stan, and Ford burst through the door.

FORD

Where is it? We saw the broken glass outside.

GRENDA

Wow, I had nearly forgotten about that thing after such a sweet moment.

DIPPER

Really, where did it go?

MABEL

Dipper it was bananas! It copied Jay, then it took Candy hostage, Grenda wrestled it, then it knocked Grenda and Jay down and jumped out the window!

WENDY

Is everyone alright? The diner's a mess.

JAY

Yeah we're fine.

FORD

How did you figure out which was the real Jay?

MABEL

Waddles.

STAN

What?

MABEL

Waddles seemed to know. He got really angry when he approached the S.S. version of Jay.

GRENDA

Yeah, you know that beaver that's always coming up through the floor boards didn't seem to like him either.

Mabel perks up.

MABEL

Grenda that's it.

DIPPER

What's it Mabel?

MABEL

The animals. They can tell what the S.S. is. They must be able to smell him or something.

STAN

Really Mabel?

FORD

That's actually a really strong theory. We can definitely use it.

WENDY

Hey, I've got an idea. Thompson is working at the Sheriff's office as a new deputy. He can use the police dogs and help us get the town's people and their pets to organize a search party.

DIPPER

Great idea Wendy. Wait, Thompson is a cop?

WENDY

Yeah, who would have guessed right?

DIPPER

Grenda, will everything be okay here?

GRENDA

We'll get this placed cleaned up. Besides that creep will think twice before he comes back here.

DIPPER

Alright let's go.

As they all go to leave, Dipper grabs Wendy's hand without thinking. He quickly realizes what he's doing and lets go. He sheepishly looks at Wendy.

DIPPER

Sorry.

WENDY

Let's go dude.

As Dipper walks out the door behind Stan and Ford, Wendy smiles slightly. Behind her Mabel and Jay follow after. Mabel elbows Jay smiling.

Scene

Scene 3

The Shapeshifter running by the junk yard

Still in Four-Armed Ape form, he runs into the area where McGucket used to hang out. Panting slightly, he stops by a rundown nasty old tow truck that looks like Mater. He talks to himself and assesses his situation.

S.S.

Lousy pig. It's always a Pines. Why can't I just get away from them? Stanford, that double crosser, he once told me that there are billions of his species, and that each one is unique. If I can get out of this town and find the large cities he was always talking about, then I could be anyone I want at any time and they'd never find me. What's the easiest way?

He looks around as he thinks. He looks up toward the hanging cliffs. Staring for a moment, he comes to a realization.

S.S.

That's it.

With a new hope of escape, the S.S. transforms into an orange cat. He yawns and curls up under the truck behind the wheel, taking a much needed nap.

Scene

Scene 4

The black SUV pulls up to a brick building with windows on either side of a dark Oak door

The sign above the door says "Gravity Falls Sheriff's Office."

Cut to inside the office

From inside, a view of the door opening. Wendy walks in first. Thompson is sitting at a wood desk with his feet up reading a magazine called "Nacho Enthusiast."

WENDY

Yo Thompson!

A-la George Costanza, he abruptly puts his feet down and jumps up. Surprised, he questions everyone.

THOMPSON

Wendy? Dipper? Mr. Pines? What's going on?

WENDY

We need your help.

STAN

Where are Durland and the Sheriff?

THOMPSON

They're out on patrol. Seriously what's going on?

FORD

Young man, I need you to listen very carefully. There is a dangerous creature on the loose, and we need to contain it.

THOMPSON

What sort of creature?

DIPPER

It's a Shapeshifter. It can take the form of anything it sees.

THOMPSON

You're kidding.

STAN

Does it look like we're joking?

THOMPSON

Well what can we do? If this thing you're talking about can change into anything, how can we find it? Let alone catch it.

DIPPER

It's the animals Thompson. The animals can smell or sense what this thing is.

WENDY

Or at least that it's different and strange.

FORD

You need to get on the radio to the sheriff. Tell him they need to gather as many of the town's people with pets as possible; even those without pets, the more people looking the better.

THOMPSON

Sheriff Blubs is going to think I'm crazy.

WENDY

Look Thompson, do you want this thing hurting someone?

THOMPSON

Well obviously not. But a Shapeshifter?

EVERYONE

Just do it!

THOMPSON

Okay, okay.

Thompson picks up the CB radio on his desk and calls out to the sheriff.

THOMPSON

Come in sheriff. This is Deputy Thompson. Over.

BLUBS

What is it deputy? You're interrupting a fine pastry eat. Over.

THOMPSON

Sir, I have Miss Corduroy and the Pines family here. They want us to organize a search party to track down a Shapeshifter that is on the loose. Over.

BLUBS

Shapeshifter? Boy have you gone crazy?

Thompson looks at everyone.

THOMPSON

See?

STAN

We don't have time for this. Give me that radio.

Stan takes the radio from Thompson.

STAN

Listen Blubs. This is Stan Pines. We need to gather everyone we can now! This thing is dangerous and I'm not about to let it hurt anyone.

They wait a moment.

BLUBS

Fine, we'll get to it. But you're gonna owe us a chocolate cake or something. Over.

FORD

Good. Everyone get out there and start gathering the town's people. We'll meet back here in two hours.

DIPPER

Let's go.

Scene

Scene 5

Close up on a pair of furry closed eyes

It's late in the afternoon and there is a purring sound.

Pull back

The S.S. is sleeping as the orange cat under the rusty pick-up. The S.S. eyes snap open.

Pull back further

A group of stray cats and dogs are surrounding the pick-up cautiously looking at the S.S.

Cut to the gate of the junk yard

McGucket walks up with a bag of dog food over one shoulder and cat food over the other. He appears the same as always, except he has replaced his hat and overalls with new ones of the same color. He punches in 618 on a nine digit control panel on the right. He walks past the opening gate, which closes behind him.

Cut back to the pick-up

The S.S. looks around, quickly feeling like it'll have to escape or fight its way out. It stands up into a low crouch and begins slowly walking out from under the truck. A dark brown cat in a low ready position is the closest to the S.S. He smells something strange and begins hissing. The rest of the cats follow suit and the dogs start barking. McGucket calls from the background.

MCGUCKET

I'm back fellas! Come and get it!

McGucket rounds a corner behind a pile of scrap metal to all the commotion.

MCGUCKET

Fellas! What's all the...

Cut back to the crowd of animals

The S.S. becomes angry and slowly transforms into the spider-like monster with a large round head and one eye from the "Into the Bunker" episode. The S.S. flips the truck over onto a pile of broken down old cars, causing the animals to scatter in a panic. A large Rottweiler sticks around, clearly enraged, and moves in to attack.

Cut to McGucket who is clearly stunned by what he is seeing

S.S. (O.S.)

Stupid creature! Get away!

There is a pounding sound and then the dog yelping. McGucket drops the bags of food and runs.

MCGUCKET

Great horny toads!

Cut to Stan, Ford, Dipper, and Wendy in the car driving through town

DIPPER

Is your Dad home right now?

WENDY

Yeah, he doesn't head out to work till tomorrow.

Through the windshield of the SUV

McGucket runs down the sidewalk in a mad panic.

FORD

Is that Fiddleford?

STAN

Looks like it. And he appears more off his rocker than normal.

FORD

Pull over.

Stan flips the car around and pulls up next to McGucket. Ford rolls down the window.

FORD

Fiddleford! What's got you so bent out of shape?

MCGUCKET

Stanford! I can't believe it's you!

FORD

Yes, it's great to see you too. What happened?

MCGUCKET

I was heading to the junk yard to feed my animal friends, when I saw them all surrounding a cat I had never seen before. But the next thing I knew, the animals all went nuts, and the cat changed into this thing. This thingly dingly ding! It flipped a truck over and I took off.

FORD

Experiment 210 Fiddleford.

MCGUCKET

No. Well I'll be buggered. After all this time.

DIPPER

We froze it five years ago, but it escaped last night.

FORD

Jump in. We're gathering the town's people and their animals. Based on what you just said, we'll need your animal friends.

MCGUCKET

But what if it's still there?

FORD

It won't be. It's trying to stay hidden until it can escape for good.

MCGUCKET

Ok, let's wrangle up some there cats and pooches.

McGucket gets into the back seat next to Dipper and Wendy. He looks straight ahead with a hilarious vacant stare and pursed lips.

DIPPER

McGucket you look good.

Cut to the car driving off toward the junk yard

MCGUCKET

I started shaving my ears.

Scene

Scene 6 – 6:30 pm

Outside the sheriff's office

A large crowd has gathered. There are many familiar faces. A small group of Gnomes are present, along with numerous animals, such as many cats and dogs, Waddles, Gompers, a donkey, two turkeys, and 5 chickens.

BUDDY GLEEFUL

Alright Sheriff we're here. What is this about?

BLUBS

I didn't understand it at first either. So I'll let Mr. Pines explain.

DIPPER

Hello again everyone. Five years ago while investigating one of the mysteries in my Great Uncle's journal; Mabel, Wendy, Soos, and I were confronted by a creature that can change into any form it sees. We've been calling it the Shapeshifter.

Preston Northwest stands up next to Dipper.

PRESTON

And even after warnings from Dipper, my mining company made a grievous error and released it from its prison. I should have listened to Dipper.

FORD

It's on the run in town and needs to be contained.

SHANDRA JIMENEZ

Shandra Jimenez. So if this creature can change into any form it wants, then how do you stop it? And how do we know someone here isn't this Shapeshifter.

The crowd murmurs apprehensively. Someone says "Yeah", and "What are we going to do?" and "Is it you?" and "Where's my burrito?"

STAN

Everyone calm down!

MABEL

It's all about the animals. Waddles knew, and so have the other animals. Trust us, it's not here. But the animals can find it.

WENDY

We need to scour the town, locate it, and make sure it doesn't escape.

TOBI DETERMINED

What do we do if we find it?

FORD

Keep it contained. If there are enough people and animals around, we can trap it.

THOMPSON

Alright everyone, let's go!

The people start to take off in all directions.

DIPPER

Good luck you guys. Be safe.

Jay and Mabel nod as they leave.

STAN

I've got an idea that will help us get a jump on this monster. Sheriff do you have access to a helicopter?

BLUBS

The nearest one is at the forest reserve.

DURLAND

I rode in it once. Beeaaauuutiful.

FORD

Stanley, I know what you're thinking. Dipper and I are going to the crashed UFO.

DIPPER

We are?

FORD

Yes. There are many technologies there that should be able to help stop Shiftyyyy... I mean the Shapeshifter.

DIPPER

Ok, but it'll take way too long to walk there. Let's drive back to the Mystery Shack and borrow Ghost Eyes' Quad.

FORD

Great idea.

Dipper looks to the Gnome Jeff.

DIPPER

Jeff can we count on your friends' help?

JEFF

You bet! It'll be an adventure for everyone just coming into town.

STAN

Ok Sheriff, let's go.

BLUBS

If I had known we was taking a road trip, I would have packed my mixed tape of driving music and some extra snacks.

DURLAND

So many memories.

Stan shakes his head.

STAN

Come on McGucket. I feel like we can use your help.

MCGUCKET

Ridin down the highway!

The four men jump into the squad car. Stan gives thumbs up to Ford and Dipper; they drive off toward the forest reserve to the northwest.

FORD

No time to lose Dipper.

DIPPER

Ok.

Dipper looks at Wendy and she smiles.

DIPPER

You coming?

WENDY

Alien spaceship? Definitely your thing. I'd better stay and help the townsfolk. We'll keep it occupied till you get back. Take that big cute brain of yours and grab us an ace. We'll start near the junkyard.

She playfully messes his hair, subtly caressing the side of his face as brings her hand back. A very small smile curls over Dipper's lips. He then turns to go.

DIPPER

See you later.

Dipper jumps in the SUV smiling. Ford glances at him for a second then starts the car. They drive off, both with a small grin on their faces.

Scene

Scene 8 – 7:45 pm

Outside the Gravity Falls library

It's now into the early evening. An old wagon with a white canvas top is parked out back of the library. The miner from the gas station runs around from the front of the building. Panting once again, he transforms into a raccoon and jumps into the wagon. Sitting at the back he catches his breath.

S.S.

All the creatures on this planet seem to hate me. I've got to get out of here. Wow, I'm so hungry.

Inexplicably there is a package of beef jerky on the floor of the wagon next to him. He tears the package open, which reads "Sow or Cow." After munching down the whole package, the S.S. sits for a moment.

S.S.

The train will be here soon. It'll be here soon.

His head perks up and he begins sniffing the air. In the form of a raccoon the S.S. has great hearing and sense of smell. There are faint voices getting closer as several people approach the area around the library.

Cut to the side walk passing the library

Wendy, Thompson, Mayor Cute Biker, and Tobi Determined are walking by with two police dogs.

THOMPSON

I still say this is insane. How can we trust that the animals will be able flush this thing out?

WENDY

We'll see. Just be alert. I've fought with this thing before. It's way creepy and dangerous.

CUTE BIKER

And what are the odds that we'll even find this thing?

The group passes by the wagon and the police dogs become agitated, frantically sniffing the area.

THOMPSON

You had to open your big mouth!

WENDY

Quiet. They're clearly on to something. Be ready.

As the dogs approach the wagon, Wendy and Thompson look at each other with raised eyebrows. The dogs continue sniffing and work they way to the back of the wagon. As the dogs reach the back of the wagon, they begin growling.

WENDY

Be ready. It's here.

The dogs' growling continually becomes more and more angry. Wendy and Thompson look on cautiously. Tobi and Cute Biker poke their heads out from behind Wendy and Thompson.

TOBI

Should we have weapons, or maybe some tinfoil?

THOMPSON

Tobi...

The raccoon comes jumping out of the back of the wagon. Landing on the closer of the two police dogs, it clamps down with its claws, causing the dog to yelp in pain. The second dog moves in to attack. The S.S. jumps off onto the ground and transforms into its default form.

WENDY

Surround him!

S.S.

I remember you. You were very fortunate to escape me last time.

Thompson reacts to seeing the S.S. default form.

THOMPSON

Yup, completely insane.

WENDY

Stay where you are.

S.S.

This is really beginning to get under my membranes.

The S.S. takes a quick look at the wagon. It then jumps over to the opposite side. It pushes the wagon and it begins tipping over toward the group.

WENDY

Look out!

The four of them go to scatter as the wagon falls toward them. It lands with a loud thud, a cloud of dust, and the canvas top falls. The S.S. looks at the dogs, which are once again looking to move in and attack. It then runs off toward the center of town and the dogs give chase.

Cut to Thompson and Wendy

They are lying on the ground, having jumped out of the way of the falling wagon.

THOMPSON

Is everyone ok?

WENDY

I'm good.

CUTE BIKER

I'm ok too.

They all hear a groan from the under the canvass near the sidewalk. Thompson runs over and pulls the canvas off. Tobi is trapped under the wagon having been unable to get out of the way in time.

WENDY

Call an ambulance!

Thompson gets on his radio.

THOMPSON

This is Deputy Thompson. I need an ambulance at the Gravity Falls Public Library. Citizen trapped under an overturned wagon. Over.

There is a crackling from the radio as the dispatch responds.

DISPATCH

Acknowledged.

WENDY

Thompson radio the rest of the search party. It headed off toward the town square.

THOMPSON

Attention all searchers. The subject is making its way toward town square. You all need to move to cut it off there. Hurry!

Tobi stirs, with the wagon on top of him from the middle of his back down.

TOBI

I think I need to take the rest of the day off.

WENDY

Don't worry; the ambulance will be here quickly.

CUTE BIKER

You folks should get, get, get to town square. I'll stay here with Tobi and catch up with you after.

THOMPSON

Alright.

WENDY

You did great Tobi. You'll be fine. Thompson, let's move.

Wendy and Thompson run off toward town square after the S.S. and police dogs.

Scene

Scene 8

Ford and Dipper drive up the spaceship mound on the quad

The top hatch of the ship opens from the inside. Dipper and Ford stand looking down the shaft.

DIPPER

Déjà vu.

FORD

After you.

Without hesitation dipper begins the climb down the ladder.

Cut to them stepping down onto the platform

FORD

Alright Dipper, we have to be fast. Time is short.

DIPPER

Ok. But I really don't know what to look for. You're the one who knows this creature.

FORD

Right, but you've also been in very close contact with it as well. You know how it moves and you've seen it transform. Use that big brain of yours.

Dipper looks slightly frustrated.

DIPPER

Everything we know may be at stake again, and you're using this as a teaching moment.

FORD

I'm not trying to teach. Just to get you to realize what you already know. Take a deep breath.

Dipper exhales heavily.

FORD

Ok.

DIPPER

We have to find a way to completely immobilize it. If it can't move, it can't transform, which gives us a chance... Oh my, I know what to do.

Ford smiles.

FORD

Let's go.

They fire up the magnet guns and slide down the nacelles.

DIPPER

Tally Ho.

They land at the base of the nacelles.

FORD

It always beats taking the stairs. So what are you thinking?

DIPPER

Ok. If you remember my Ion Drive Engine, the electromagnetic coils keep the ions from going anywhere except out the exhaust port. So if we bind the S.S. in an electromagnetic field using our magnet guns, we can then send an electric current through its body. It will immobilize it so it can't change and then we can contain it.

FORD

Brilliant. The Anti-Gravity nacelles have coils rings inside that we can utilize.

DIPPER

How are we going to get the rings out of the nacelles? And they're probably enormous.

FORD

You'd be surprised. Besides, there's an access panel over here. Quickly now.

They move around to the backside of the nacelle. Using the magnet gun on a low setting, Dipper pulls the panel off. The opening is large enough for both men to fit through. Ford steps in first, then Dipper. Once inside, Dipper looks up. The inside of the column seems to extend on forever.

DIPPER

Whoa.

FORD

Indeed. So you can see these rings are set against the wall and stacked on top of each other all the way up the column.

Dipper looks at the wall, seeing the rings laid out all over. They are about the size of a basketball rim. Dipper notices that several are missing.

DIPPER

You've taken some of these before.

FORD

You bet.

DIPPER

Are they just stainless steel?

FORD

I know, it seems insane that the aliens would have a ship that travels the universe and who knows where else, and they would use common steel. But it's the easiest metal for electromagnets, and when the anti-gravity is operational, mass is not a factor.

DIPPER

Ridiculous.

FORD

Alright fire up your gun. I figure we'll take at least six of these.

They set the magnet guns to full power. Activate them against the wall and pull. There is a metallic ripping sound as the rings are pulled from their places.

DIPPER

Let's get back to town. Hopefully they've still got it contained.

Scene

Scene 9

Town square

The evening has become overcast with a thunderstorm looming. The townsfolk with their pets and the Gnomes have the S.S. surrounded by the rebuilt statue of Northwest. The S.S. is showing real signs of panic and anger.

S.S.

Let me go, all of you!

WENDY

You're not going anywhere!

THOMPSON

We can't let you hurt anyone else!

The S.S. looks to the hanging cliffs and the train bridge.

S.S.

Rrrrrrrr! I'm done with this!

Sensing that the S.S. is about to change forms, all the animals begin making a huge racket. The dogs bark, the cats hiss, Gompers rears back, and Waddles moves forward in an attack position.

MABEL

No Waddles! Stay here.

JAY

I've got him.

The S.S. transforms into a Grizzly Bear. Letting out a roar, it makes a charge at the line of people and animals blocking its escape toward the cliffs. Several dogs, Mayor Cute Biker, Buddy Gleeful, and a dozen Gnomes are all blocking his way. Three of the dogs charge in to attack. The S.S. knocks them out of his way. Manly Dan Corduroy then steps in between the S.S. and the others. The S.S. stands up roaring, to try and intimidate. Manly Dan roars back and punches the S.S. in the chest. It knocks the S.S. backwards for a moment. It gets over the initial shock and comes right back at him.

MANLY DAN

Come get some!

It tries to swing both arms at Dan, but he grabs the S.S. wrists and the two begin struggling in a "test of strength" dance. One of the dogs running about scurries behind Manly Dan. In an attempt to avoid the dog, Dan loses his footing and lets go of his grip. The S.S. takes the opening and backhands Dan across the chest. He goes flying and hits the statue of Northwest, cracking the concrete. Wendy lets out a terrified yell.

WENDY

Dad!

The S.S. uses the opportunity and continues making his escape, running at the group, who is more concerned for Dan at this point. Buddy and the rest dive out of the way.

S.S.

Out of my way!

BUDDY

Look out!

After breaking the line, the S.S. turns into a Puma and races off into the woods. Wendy runs to Dan's side. He's conscious, but seriously injured. Soos and others run in as well.

SOOS

Mr. Corduroy are you alright? You Fiend!

Soos yells and shakes his fist after the S.S.

MABEL

Someone call the ambulance!

Preston pulls his phone out to call 911. The sound of a motor then gradually getting louder. Dipper and Ford arrive. Ford grabs the duffle bag with the rings as they jump off.

DIPPER

Oh no. We're too late. Mabel! Where's the S.S.

MABEL

It hurt Manly Dan and then took off into the woods.

FORD

Which Direction?

CUTE BIKER

That crazy fella took toward the cliffs.

Ford pulls out his walkie-talkie

FORD

Come in Stan. What's your ETA?

Stan responds, but it's crackled and muffled. Dipper has joined Wendy by Dan's side.

DIPPER

What happened?

WENDY

They fought.

BUDDY

He saved our lives.

Dipper looks at Manly Dan and Wendy. He then looks at Mabel, Jay, and Ford. A look of focus and determination comes over him.

DIPPER

Great uncle Ford, where's Grunkle Stan, McGucket, and the Sheriff?

FORD

25 minutes.

DIPPER

We don't have that much time. I know what it's planning. The evening train is going to go by soon, and if it gets on it, we'll never catch it. It's time to end this.

Dipper walks up to Thompson.

DIPPER

Thompson, I need your taser.

THOMPSON

This is out of my league.

He hands the taser to Dipper.

DIPPER

Great Uncle Ford, wait for Grunkle Stan to get here and then bring those rings.

Dipper grabs Manly Dan's hand, and then looks at Wendy.

DIPPER

Stay with your father.

Dipper stands and goes to leave. As he goes to get on the quad, Wendy, Mabel, Jay, and Soos join him.

WENDY

You don't have to do this alone.

DIPPER

I know. Ford and Stan will be ready. Besides, I'm taking the Gnomes with me. Let's go guys!

The Gnomes form a giant even larger than the original.

MABEL

We'll be right behind you.

DIPPER

What's with the golf club?

MABEL

What can I say? It's a great weapon.

She hugs Dipper welling up; Dipper smiles. He looks at Jay and nods. Soos fist bumps Dipper.

SOOS

Fire it up Dog.

Wendy seems more apprehensive than normal.

WENDY

Dipper?

Dipper grabs Wendy and kisses her their first kiss. Her eyes stay wide as she is surprised in the initial split second, then dives in as if they have waited five years for that moment. Everyone seems to forget the situation for a second and smiles cross their faces. Dipper and Wendy look at each other and grin a love a struck grin. Dipper takes a deep breath.

DIPPER

I'll be back.

He jumps on the quad and rides off in pursuit of the S.S. with the Gnomes running behind him. Lightning begins to strike in the distance.

CUTE BIKER

Get 'em! Get 'em!

Scene

Scene 10

The S.S. arriving at the base of the hanging cliffs

It is panting hard after running as fast as it could for several minutes. In the form of a cat its hearing is much more sensitive than normal, and it can hear Dipper's quad approaching in the distance. It lets out a frustrated grunt, and changes into a spider-like creature with rounded claws on the end of each limb. It begins the difficult climb to the top of the cliff and the bridge. Its limbs are all hinged, so that it can completely roll over itself as it makes the ascent. With each roll the next set of legs catch the rock facing, and then its rolls again. It makes quick work of the first level and then stops to check over the edge. It stares downs just in time to see Dipper pull up to the base of the cliff.

Cut to behind Dipper as he jumps off the quad

He looks up. The S.S. and Dipper catch a glimpse of each other. The S.S. immediately turns and begins making the ascent up to the second level. With a determined look, Dipper turns to see the Gnomes arriving behind him still in their giant form. Dipper looks them all over, not sure where Jeff is.

DIPPER

Jeff, where are you?

Jeff pokes his face out of the giant Gnome nose.

JEFF

Here Dipper!

DIPPER

Ok, I need to get up that cliff as quickly as possible. It's almost halfway already.

The Gnomes all look up in unison.

JEFF

We see him! Alright guys, let's make a ladder!

DIPPER

Ok guys let's go!

JEFF

Start at the top of the hat and move quickly! Schmebulock, you're going to end up on the bottom

Schmebulock sticks his head out of the left foot.

SCHMEBULOCK

Schmebulock!

Gnomes start to file up the body until it begins to look fluid like a swarm of ants crawling up one another. The ladder continued to get higher and higher, thinning out the whole time. Dipper looks up in awe at the efficiency and strength. Schmebulock sits at the very bottom with a goofy grin on his face, apparently not strained by the weight.

DIPPER

Incredible. Schmebulock, I'm going up.

Dipper begins the climb. Stepping on the heads and using the legs of each Gnome to hang on to.

DIPPER

I'm really sorry about this guys!

GNOMES (All at once)

Don't worry Dipper

Dipper works quickly, making progress at a rate that allows him to reach the first landing without getting exhausted. He stops to check the S.S. position.

Cut to the S.S. about three quarters of the way up

It looks down to see the Gnomes piling up behind him. It growls, frustrated again. It keeps going as quickly as it can.

S.S.

Leave me alone!

Cut to Dipper continuing past the first landing

He climbs even faster now. He starts to show signs of fatigue as he gets near the top of the ladder, and begins grunting slightly.

DIPPER

Just don't look down.

The Gnomes complete their ladder around a hundred feet from the top. Jeff is the pinnacle Gnome and he looks up. He calls down to Dipper, who is getting close.

JEFF

Dipper! We don't reach the top. You're going to have to climb the rest of the way!

Cut to the S.S. as it climbs over the edge at the top

It changes back to its default form and begins running to the edge that overlooks the train bridge.

Cut back to Dipper

Dipper is now closing in on Jeff. As Dipper comes up behind him, he apologizes.

JEFF

I'm sorry Dipper. There just aren't enough of us.

DIPPER

Are you kidding? If I can make that last stretch, we have a chance. Tell everyone thank you.

Dipper reaches up onto the rock facing. Pulls himself up and takes the final step on Jeff's head.

DIPPER

All that time at the rec-centre don't fail me now.

He puts his left foot on the facing and pushes up. As Dipper begins feeling for his handle, Jeff gives once last piece of advice.

JEFF

Dipper, be careful.

Scene

Scene 11

Back at Town Square

The ambulance has just arrived. Most of the people are milling about, while others are looking off to the cliffs. Ford is checking the rings with a magnetometer. He then gets on his walkie-talkie.

FORD

Stanley.

Crackling as Stan replies.

STAN

We're almost on top of you.

The noise of the helicopter grows louder as it comes over the ridge to the west. There are also hear police sirens as Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland speed back into town. They pull up by the ambulance. Getting out they see Manly Dan being attended to and the broken statue.

BLUBS

Good Golly! What went down here!

PRESTON

The S.S. did this and escaped into the woods. The Pines boy gave chase.

Cut to the edge of town square

The helicopter is coming in for a landing. The label on the side reads "Willamette National Forest Reserve." Stan is piloting with McGucket as the co-pilot. Getting out, they run over to Ford.

STAN

Alright let's get this show on the road!

MABEL

Grunkle Stan, since when can you fly a helicopter?

STAN

Well Pumpkin, I haven't told you everything.

FORD

Dipper has probably caught up to the S.S. by now. Let's go before the unthinkable happens.

Cut to Wendy with Manly Dan

As the paramedics load him onto an over sized stretcher, she looks off toward the cliffs. Dan grabs her hand.

MANLY DAN

Go.

She nods and walks over to join the group.

WENDY

I'm helping Dipper.

Mabel turns to Jay.

MABEL

You need to stay here.

JAY

Mabel there's no way I'm staying here.

MCGUCKET

Ok, let's finish this like a Banjo Diddy!

Stan, McGucket, Mabel, Jay, Waddles, Wendy, and Soos head to the helicopter. Ford turns to the crowd of people.

FORD

Thank you for your help everyone.

He grabs the rings and heads to the helicopter. After strapping himself in, he yells at Stan up front.

FORD

How were you able to convince the Forest Rangers to let you use the helicopter?!

Cut to a flashback

Stan, McGucket, Sheriff Blubs and Durland are approaching the park Ranger in his office. The helicopter can be seen out the window.

BLUBS

We need to commandeer that there helicopter.

The Ranger looks skeptical.

RANGER

For what purpose sheriff?

STAN

Because a lot of people are going to get hurt if you don't.

RANGER

Look gentlemen. I can't just loan a helicopter on a whim I know nothing about.

McGucket then jumps on the desk and begins playing the spoons.

MCGUCKET

Then perhaps you'd like to have a little hoot-an-anny ho-down right here on the desk. Ye-haw!

The Ranger leans way back in his chair, mortified.

Cut back to the helicopter

Stan and McGucket are grinning.

STAN

Piece of cake.

FORD

Let's go help Dipper!

As the chopper lifts off above the trees, the hanging cliffs come into view again. The lightning begins to strike more frequently as the storm approaches Gravity Falls.

Scene

Scene 12

Back to Dipper on the cliff side

He has already made significant progress, with only 25 feet to go. He's already tired from climbing the Gnomes, but knows that he has to make it. He manages to find a half dozen more handles and comes to a point about eight feet from the top of the cliff edge. As if by some cruel twist of fate there is a foothold to his right, and the jump to the cliff's edge appears to be the same height as the rock wall jump back home that he was never able to fully master.

Cut to a brief flashback

In Dipper's mind he sees himself slipping off the handle.

Cut back to present

Tired and worried he says to himself.

DIPPER

Man, you've gotta be kidding me.

Dipper takes a moment to collect himself. He realizes that he's carrying extra weight and he's fatigued. But with that he begins thinking of all the crazy situations he's found himself in before.

Flashback to multiple past events

The Gnome giant chasing him and Mabel in Tourist Trapped

The wax statues that came to life

The Multi-Bear

Being shrunk in Gideon's pocket

Gideon's giant robot

Fighting Rumble McSkirmish

Saving Ford from the Security droids

Bill Cipher

Flash back to close-up on Dipper's eyes

They sharpen in focus one more time. He puts his right foot on the small ledge, shifts his weight, pushes off, and jumps as high as he can.

Cut to just above the top of the cliff

A hand flies into view and grab the edge of the cliff, a second hand coming into view next.

Cut to behind Dipper as he hangs from the edge

He grunts heavily and pulls himself up. He gets his arms over up to his shoulders and head. He takes a look and sees the S.S. waiting by the edge overlooking the train bridge.

DIPPER

Oh no you don't.

He pulls himself over the edge with his right foot. Rolling over the top of the cliff, he takes just a second to revel in his accomplishment, and then focuses once again. Standing up he looks at the S.S., who is now fully aware that Dipper is behind him.

Panning views from behind Dipper first and then the S.S.; much like a showdown in an action movie

The lightning strikes as they stare each other down. Dipper slowly walks forward.

S.S.

You never give up do you?

DIPPER

This ends now.

S.S.

I know it does. When I escape, you'll never see me again.

DIPPER

I can't let you do that.

They begin circling each other, sizing each other up one last time. Dipper reaches into the back netting of his backpack and pulls out a collapsible shovel.

S.S.

I still find it amusing that you think you can stop me.

DIPPER

It happened before didn't it?

The S.S. growls and transforms into the Toad-like creature from "Into the Bunker." He begins tongue lashing at Dipper, back and forth, aiming at Dipper's head and then body. Dipper uses the shovel to block the lashes like a sword. After half a dozen shots, the S.S. transforms into the rolling Caterpillar creature. It rolls up and takes off straight at Dipper. He lunges to his left to avoid being crushed. Mid-roll he grabs a baseball size rock. As the S.S. stops rolling and turns around, Dipper throws the rock as hard as he can, which strikes the S.S. in the left eye. It steps back in pain, growling in anger. As if attempting to find a better form, it quickly cycles through transforming into Mayor Cute Biker, Baron Num Num, the creepy Scorpion version of Dipper/Mabel it used in the cave, Ford and then it finally settles on the large Rock creature it used just before it was frozen the first time. It begins lumbering toward Dipper.

Dipper gets in a ready stance, expecting slow heavy swings. With hammer shaped fists, it pounds the ground, while Dipper dodges left then right. Dipper unhooks the taser from his belt and jabs it into the S.S. ribs. The electricity jolts the S.S., but in a form of stone, the electricity isn't strong enough to stop it or knock it down. The S.S. backhand swings its right forearm, hitting Dipper across the chest. Dipper gets knocked back about ten feet, losing his shovel as he tumbles and rolls over near the edge of the cliff. He lies for a moment, while the S.S. moves toward him to finish the job. Standing over Dipper, the S.S. lifts his massive fists. Just then see the helicopter come up from below the cliff's edge. The wind causes the S.S. to stagger back a few steps. Stan lands the chopper several feet away from Dipper, who has begun stirring. Mabel, Wendy, Jay, Soos, and Waddles jump out and block the space between the Dipper and the S.S.. Wendy grabs the shovel and gets into a fighting stance.

WENDY

Get back!

Dipper struggles to his feet as Mabel comes over to help him.

MABEL

Dipper, are you...

DIPPER

I'm fine.

Dipper looks over to the chopper. Ford calls to Stan and McGucket.

FORD

Take us back up! I need to get a shot at him.

The chopper begins to lift off. The lightning continues to strike. A blaring horn signaling the coming train cuts through the air.

Cut to the train bridge

The locomotive comes out of the tunnel, crossing the bridge. Everyone realizes that time is running out. The S.S. perks up knowing its chance is here. The S.S. transforms into its default form.

DIPPER

We can't let it get on that train. Keep it away from the edge!

Cut to the chopper

Ford has pulled the rings to his feet and then activates his magnet gun. He calls to Stan and McGucket.

FORD

Hold it steady! I have to reverse the polarity so I can fire the rings like bullets.

STAN

You got it! Take him down!

There is a clank as the magnet gun picks up the first ring.

Cut back behind to the S.S.

The gang is blocking his escape. The S.S. attempts to make a run for it in its default form. It runs at Waddles thinking he's the easiest way through. Waddles goes into an attack stance again. As it barrels in on Waddles, both Soos and Jay dive in and tackle the S.S.

JAY

Don't you touch Waddles!

They roll over and the S.S. pushes Jay off with his left arm. Soos has the S.S. by the waist on the ground. The S.S. rolls onto its back and using its slender arm and hand, does the classic two fingers and pokes Soos in the eyes. Soos releases his grip.

SOOS

Ah Dude! Really?!

The S.S. stands up, now looking at Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy. Just as we see its body begin to alter into another form, it lets out a cry of pain.

Pull back

Waddles has bitten down on one of its legs and is holding on tight. The S.S. reaches down and picks up Waddles by the neck. It reaches up with its heavy claw to do major damage.

MABEL

Waddles!

There is a Zing noise of flying metal and the first ring strikes the S.S. in the chest. It stumbles backward and drops Waddles who scurries away to Mabel. The zing noise rings out again as Ford releases the trigger to take a second shot. It flies straight down and goes around the neck and shoulders of the S.S.

STAN

Great shot Ford!

FORD

Hold it steady! We need at least one more!

The S.S. struggles but can't move its shoulders enough to dislodge the ring. The sound of the train still going across the bridge is still in the background. Dipper picks up the ring that Ford fired previously. There is another zing, but this time the S.S. gets out of the way in time to avoid the ring, which bounces off the ground. Quickly another one comes flying in and the S.S. avoids it as well.

Cut to the chopper

FORD

Darn it!

MCGUCKET

You're running outta them there ring-a-ma-bobs Stanford.

STAN

I'll take us over to the other side. Make the next one count!

The chopper begins to pull over top of the group.

Cut back to Dipper

He has the next ring ready.

DIPPER

Wendy, get to his left. Mabel, on his right. Trip him up when I say now.

The S.S. begins running at Dipper. It transforms into a Mountain Lion, but with the ring around its neck and shoulders, it runs awkwardly.

DIPPER

Now!

Mabel and Wendy use the golf club and shovel to trip the S.S. back legs. It tumbles forward landing flat on its stomach. Dipper runs up to the S.S. and releases the magnet gun trigger. A second ring goes around the S.S. neck. It thrashes its paw wildly at Dipper as it goes to get up. Dipper backs up several feet. The S.S. manages to get to its feet. It makes a strong lunge toward Dipper.

Cut to the chopper and Ford's POV

Ford aims the magnet gun at the S.S. There is a zing once again as he releases the trigger. Following the flight of the ring from the gun, it flies past Jay, Soos, Wendy, and Mabel and perfectly hits the mark past the legs, lodging on the waist of the S.S. like a belt.

Cut back to Ford

FORD

Got it! Dipper just needs to magnetize and activate a current.

Dipper moves in to activate the magnet gun. Sensing that the likelihood of escape is rapidly dwindling, the S.S. reverts back to its default form. It stands up and makes a last ditch effort to get away, jumping as far as it can toward the cliff.

DIPPER

No!

He runs and activates the magnet gun on full power. The force of the magnetism is so strong that when the S.S. lands, Dipper and the S.S. are pulled toward one another. Dipper leaves his feet from the force of the pull. They collide hard as the gun makes contact with the ring around the S.S. waist, but Dipper holds on. They're only about five feet from the edge as the S.S. scratches, claws, and pulls toward the edge. With its slender hand it scratches at Dipper tearing his vest, but Dipper holds on.

Cut to Mabel picking up the taser

She runs toward the struggle, and from about fifteen feet away she yells.

MABEL

Dipper catch!

She tosses the taser to Dipper, which he catches in his left hand. The S.S. pulls itself and Dipper toward the edge with its large claw. As it gets its arm over the edge, Dipper activates the taser. He reaches up and jams it against the rings that are around the neck and shoulders. The S.S. tenses up all over but the taser slips off the ring. With one last burst of self preservation, the S.S. lunges just as Dipper goes to hit the ring with the taser again.

Slow motion

The S.S. and Dipper disappear over the edge.

Cut to Mabel and Wendy

They both scream out, horrified.

MABEL and WENDY

Dipper!

Cut to the chopper

Ford, Stan, and McGucket are all quietly shocked. Their eyes widen in terror.

STAN, FORD, and MCGUCKET

Oh no.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Soos makes a comment.

SOOS

Hey, I don't hear the train anymore.

They all run toward the edge. The view is over Wendy and Mabel's shoulder as they look down to the bridge below. The S.S. and Dipper are both laying on the tracks, either unconscious or dead. Jay turns to the helicopter and waves them over to come help.

WENDY

We have to get down there.

SOOS

Dude, but how?

Stan flies the chopper over the group and out over the bridge. Ford looks out the still open door and points.

FORD

There! Stan can you land on the tracks?

STAN

You bet your life I can.

Stan slowly lowers the chopper to the bridge deck. Before the rails even touch the deck, Ford has jumped out and is running across the bridge to check Dipper. He drops to his knees at Dipper's side. He's not sure if Dipper is still breathing.

FORD

Dipper I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't dug up that egg...

Stan comes running out of the chopper.

STAN

How is he?

Ford looks up distraught.

STAN

Let's get him in the chopper. We'll take him up to the landing with the others.

Stan waves to Fiddleford.

Cut to the three men carrying Dipper to the chopper

They lay him in the back with Ford.

FORD

Let's hurry Stan.

Cut to them unloading Dipper after landing.

Wendy, Mabel, Jay, and Soos rush to their sides. Mabel has clearly been crying.

MABEL

Oh my gosh. Grunkles how is he?

FORD

His breathing is shallow and I think his ribs are broken.

Ford stands up and looks at Soos and McGucket.

FORD

Soos, Fiddleford. We need to go secure the S.S. Come with me.

SOOS

What about Dipper?

FORD

He has help here, and this is extremely important.

Fighting back tears, Soos nods and the three men jump back into the helicopter. They take back off and head toward the bridge. Everyone is huddled around Dipper. Mabel begins talking to him.

MABEL

Dipper you can't leave. We'll get you to the hospital, you'll be fine. There's too much left for us to do. College, love, family.

She stands up sobbing and hugs Jay, who holds her tight as he fights back tears of his own.

STAN

Kid, I don't know if you can hear me, but what you did back there was one of the dumbest, craziest, and bravest things I've seen in what seems like forever. This is not going to beat you, you hear me.

Waddles comes up beside Dipper and sniffs at his ear. Wendy bends down and quietly talks to Dipper.

WENDY

You crazy nut. You know I still remember you in the lamb costume, how afraid for me you were in the bunker, and how that we found each other when Bill was causing havoc. But now that we've really found each other, I'm not letting you go. You're gonna make it, or I'm not a freakin Corduroy.

She leans down and kisses Dipper on the lips. She leans back sitting, with tears in her eyes. Just then Dipper stirs. He takes a grimacing deep breath as he is clearly in pain. He opens his eyes and looks up at Wendy. She is so elated that she grabs Dipper by the shoulders and pulls him up to hug him tightly. Dipper groans, while Jay and Mabel look on in surprise.

STAN

Oh man! I can't take this.

DIPPER

Uh Wendy, while I wish this moment would never end, I'm hurt pretty bad here.

Her eyes snap open, and she lets him back down smiling.

WENDY

Sorry.

Mabel jumps down to grab Dipper's hand.

STAN

As soon as Ford, Soos, and McGucket get back, we'll get you to the hospital.

DIPPER

The Shapeshifter.

STAN

It's in worse shape than you are. They're securing it now.

The chopper comes back over the ridge. After McGucket lands, Ford and Soos pull the S.S. out and lay it on the ground. Ford activates the taser and magnet gun, which holds the S.S. stiff. Soos runs over to Dipper and the others.

SOOS

Yo, how is he?

DIPPER

Hey Soos.

Ford comes over.

FORD

Alright, let's get Dipper medical attention.

As they go to pick up Dipper and load him into the chopper, a massive break in the clouds forms. A bright green light with rainbow flecks begins shinning down over the area. Everyone looks up startled.

STAN

Now what?

FORD

It can't be.

MCGUCKET

Oh I think it be Stanford.

Cut to a view facing upward from the group

Slowly descending towards the group is a saucer shaped craft. The glowing cipher marks are visible on the hull, while the scanning light is emitted from a port on the underside of the spherical section of the ship.

Pull back to a long shot

The craft is descending over the group. It appears to be about one hundred feet across. Ford gets over his initial shock.

FORD

It's significantly smaller than the other one.

The ship stops descending about thirty feet from the ground and begins hovering. There is a strange blurry force field surrounding the ship as the anti-gravity systems push against the Earth. Even though he is severely injured, Dipper attempts to sit and Wendy holds him up. The green light deactivates and the glows of the cipher symbols all over the ship are prevalent. Ford looks over the markings and comments.

FORD

It's a recovery ship.

Cut to behind the ship facing the group

A white light flashes, similar to Scott Bakula in Quantum Leap. When the light fades, two aliens of the same species as the crashed ship are standing below the craft. No one says a word as they all stare at each other. The aliens are wearing helmets and white suits. They have thin legs and long thin arms with no apparent hands. After a few tense moments from the group's perspective, the aliens both look over at the S.S. who is still held stiff from the rings, magnet gun, and taser. One alien begins walking toward the group while the other heads toward the S.S. The first alien approaches the group, and to all their surprise begins talking in English.

ALIEN 1

Greetings. Do not be frightened. We mean you no harm. We lost contact with one of our ships and came immediately.

Ford, McGucket, and Dipper all look off toward the buried ship. Struggling, Dipper speaks up.

DIPPER

Immediately? Great Uncle Ford didn't you say that the ship crashed millions of years ago?

Before Ford can answer, the alien responds.

ALIEN 1

The concept of time is very relative. We calculated that over thirty million of your solar cycles have passed since we lost contact with our vessel. But to us it was only what we would have considered yesterday.

Soos looks at Jay with wide eyes and does a "Mind Blowing" gesture with his hands.

ALIEN 1

We knew before we landed here that the entire crew and cargo were deceased, but our scans picked up a biological signature of importance. That creature (it points to the S.S. with one of its spindly arms) is the offspring of a specimen that our previous crew was transporting back to its correct dimension when they emerged in your solar system.

Cut to Alien 2

Alien 2 stands over the S.S. A small pointed needle like instrument juts out from the end of its arm. A small blue light emits. The magnet gun and taser deactivate. The alien uses another needle shaped instrument that comes out of its other arm. It produces a red light and all the rings snap, leaving the S.S. looking much more comfortable. A yellow light from the first instrument can then be seen and an aura surrounds the S.S. As if using the Force, Alien 2 lifts the S.S. off the ground and begins walking back toward the ship.

Cut back to the group

ALIEN 1

We do regret any inconvenience that this situation may have caused.

STAN

You regret! That thing was a nightmare. People got hurt. It almost killed our nephew!

FORD

Stanley please, if hadn't dug up that egg, none of this would have happened.

DIPPER

Great Uncle Ford, you can't blame yourself. How could you have known?

FORD

I should have. I'm sorry, to all of you.

Mabel hugs Ford.

MABEL

We've always been in this together.

STAN

Yeah, remember who you're talking to here.

Ford smiles.

FORD

Thank you.

He looks to Alien 1.

FORD

Are you taking him home then?

ALIEN 1

Yes. And as thanks for your efforts...

He hits Dipper with a bright purple light. Dipper is lifted off the ground and held in mid-air almost looking like a crucifix. The view pans around his body and it illuminates as the others look on in awe. The inside of his body can be seen like an MRI. His ribs mend, the punctures in his liver and lungs regenerate and his separated shoulder resets. The light fades and he slowly floats back down, coming to rest on his feet, clearly feeling good as new. Mabel and Wendy teary-eyed both give Dipper a hug. Alien 1 turns without another word and goes to leave. Ford and Dipper both realize and call out.

DIPPER and FORD

Wait!

DIPPER

We have so many questions.

FORD

Where did you come from?

DIPPER

How many dimensions are there?

FORD

How did you achieve faster than light travel?

DIPPER

Where does the center of a black hole lead?

FORD

How did our universe begin?

DIPPER

How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?

FORD and DIPPER

Did you cause all the weirdness in Gravity Falls?!

Alien 1, who has stopped and is presumably staring through his helmet at the two Pines, looks at Ford, and then at Dipper.

ALIEN 1

Now if I told you, you'd miss the journey of discovery, and the realization of the potential of your species.

Cut to Stan

STAN

Am I the only one thinking that these clowns could have saved us a lot of trouble out here today?

Cut back to Ford

FORD

May I at least say goodbye to Shifty?

ALIEN 1

Very well.

Ford walks up to Alien 2 and the S.S., still held in the yellow aura.

FORD

I hope they return you home safely. I never meant for all this to happen. Our world wasn't ready for you.

The S.S., who is barely conscious, looks at Ford. His eyes water and a couple of tears fall from his eyes.

FORD

Goodbye.

Alien 2 disappears with S.S. in a flash of white light. Dipper walks up next to Ford and puts his arm around him. Alien 1 walks to the middle point under the ship. He waits a moment.

ALIEN 1

Farewell.

He disappears in another white flash. A moment later the markings on the ship begin to glow brighter. The anti-gravity field around the ship intensifies and the air and space distort further. Without a sound the ship ascends slowly for few seconds, and then in a brilliant glowing streak, shoots off into space. What is left is a view of the now clear and starry night, with a beautiful waxing gibbous moon. Ford and Dipper both sigh heavily, relieved it's over. They turn and walk back towards the group.

FORD

I had no idea that he had tear ducts.

As they rejoin the group, everyone is starring at Ford. He looks at everyone, confused.

FORD

What?

EVERYONE

Shifty?

Once again Ford puts his hands up in an "I don't know" gesture.

SOOS

Well dudes? We should be getting back. I've got a family to get back to.

MCGUCKET

I'll fire up the Air-Pony.

McGucket runs off to the chopper.

STAN

I guess we'll have to take it back to the Ranger's office.

Ford looks at Mabel, Dipper, Wendy, and Jay.

FORD

We'll drop you off in town.

Wendy puts her arm around Dipper.

WENDY

You know, I think we'll stay a while. Maybe walk home.

Dipper looks at Wendy with a smile, but concern crosses his face immediately.

DIPPER

What about your dad?

WENDY

We'll go check on him when we get back. Besides, I'm sure my brothers have him head-butting hospital trays.

Everyone chuckles.

JAY

I think we'll stay too. We can all walk back together.

MABEL

Ohhhh, look at you, Mister Romantic.

STAN

Alright then, we'll see you kids back at the Shack. Come on guys.

SOOS

See all you love birds later. I got Waddles.

Soos picks up Waddles. They, with Stan and Ford head off to the Chopper. McGucket gets the rotors going as they approach. Once they strap in and Ford closes the door, they lift off and head back toward town. The two couples wave as they pass overhead.

Cut to behind Dipper, Mabel, Jay, and Wendy

They all turn and look up to the moonlit sky. They stand hugging, enjoying the stars. Slowly the view pans up to the sky.

MABEL

What a beautiful night.

DIPPER

Yup.

Once again a shot of the starry night remains; moon in the left corner. Several shooting stars blaze across the twinkling sky.

Fade out - Scene

Scene 12

Dipper walks into the kitchen for breakfast

Ghost Eyes is wearing a flowery apron, dishing out pancakes. Melody and Abuelita are eating, while Soos is holding Leyford, feeding him with a bottle.

DIPPER

Morning everyone.

SOOS

Yo Dog. How'd you sleep?

DIPPER

Really well. I think those aliens reset my sleeping patterns.

Dipper pats the baby's head. Soos chuckles and replies wryly.

SOOS

Yeah, that's why you slept well.

Dipper shakes his head.

GHOST EYES

Pancakes Dipper?

DIPPER

Ghost Eyes, I would love some. Hey where's Mabel and Jay?

MELODY

They're out back eating.

Cut to Dipper coming out the back door

Mabel and Jay are sitting on the steps eating their pancakes. Waddles is eating off a plate next to them.

MABEL

Good morning lover boy.

DIPPER

Hi guys.

Jay smiles through a mouthful of pancakes. There is a zipping noise that keeps getting louder. Wendy goes by on the zip line. The three of the watch as she passes by, then makes her way down the stairs to meet them.

WENDY

Hi guys.

MABEL

Morning! How's the line today?

WENDY

Fast.

Wendy and Dipper smile at each other.

WENDY

Morning you.

DIPPER

Hey.

They sweetly kiss. Mabel and Jay smile at each other.

WENDY

You want to come help me on the obstacle course today?

DIPPER

I wouldn't miss it.

Cut to black SUV driving up the lane

It pulls up in front of view of the Shack. Stan and Ford get out and walk toward the group. Soos and Melody, Leyford and Abuelita come out on to the porch. Abuelita takes a seat in the rocking chair with Leyford.

MABEL

Grunkles!

STAN

Hi kids.

DIPPER

Did you guys get the chopper back alright?

STAN

Yeah, the ranger warned us never to come back.

FORD

I think he was just afraid of Fiddleford.

STAN

Yeah, well we wanted to come by and say a proper goodbye.

FORD

We need to get back to Crescent City and pick up the Stan-O-War II.

SOOS

Where you heading this time?

STAN

Alaska.

Soos does an instant shiver; Melody hugs him.

FORD

Thank you all again, for everything.

STAN

Come here kids.

Dipper and Mabel give their Grunkles a hug. The men go to leave and get in the SUV. As they open their doors, they stop, look at the group and smile.

STAN

Oh yeah. You kids decide on colleges yet?

Mable looks at Jay.

MABEL

NYU.

FORD

What about you Dipper?

DIPPER

I'm still not sure. Maybe Stanford?

Everyone laughs.

SOOS

I don't get it.

MELODY

You're hilarious Honey.

DIPPER

Anyway, I've got six weeks to decide.

He pulls Wendy close.

DIPPER

I'm gonna enjoy the summer.

STAN

Great idea.

FORD

We'll be in touch.

They both wave and get in the car. As the SUV drives away, everyone waves. Mabel looks at Dipper.

MABEL

So what do you want to do?

DIPPER

Time for more adventure.

Fade out – Scene

Cut to the opening theme from the series

The scenery and music begins the same. The major change is the obvious difference in Dipper and Mabel's age. Soos replaces Stan in the order. The campfire scene has Jay in it, with Soos in the Middle. Melody sits at the cash register, with a smile on her face. The post card has Dipper, Wendy, Soos, Mabel, and Jay. Gravity Falls displays like normal. Stan and Ford, standing back to back, quickly flashes at the very end in the place of Bill Cipher.

End credits


End file.
